The Secret Side of Love
by TeamDarkRose
Summary: "¿Como fue que me enamore? Esto es real? Si, yo la amo, y estoy seguro de mis sentimientos" Skipper tiene muchas dudas acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos, pero su trabajo como pinguino militar le impide que no pueda tener una vida amorosa, ¿Que escogerá Skipper? ¿Su vida personal interferirá en su trabajo, o acaso sera al revez?.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Estoy enamorado?

**Hola Gente:D**

**Empiezo con este primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado y pues a ver que piensa ustedes, es un poco corto el primer capitulo pero tiene el prologo y el primer capitulo pero si voy a terminar mi historia, que creen? si acertaron Skilene **

* * *

_1er fanfic de LPDM:_

**_Tu y Yo….!_**

**Prologo:**

¿Qué pasaría si de pronto sientes algo que jamás habías sentido en mucho tiempo? ¿Que sucede cuando te encuentras atrapado entre tu trabajo y el amor de tu vida? ¿Abra decisión para eso? Comprenderá tu pareja los deberes que debes hacer? No importa que tan duro, frio o despiadado ser eres siempre caerás en las redes de el amor.

**Capitulo 1: "¿Estoy Enamorado?"**

Era un día perfecto en Central Park, en el zoo mas conocido, nuestros pingüinos no estaban practicando, es mas estaban en descanso por alguna extraña razón el líder les dio el día libre, Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio haciendo quien sabe que, Cabo distraído, Rico solo peinaba a su muñeca Perkys y el líder estaba afuera de su cuartel, estaba pensando en el, en su equipo, en tantas cosas.

"_Cuando será el día que estemos tranquilos, cuando ya no tengamos miedo a que mi archienemigo nos ataque o de pronto caigamos en una trampa, cuando ya estemos en paz?-suspira- espero que ese día llegue pronto, lo único que me consuela es que fuera de ser un militar tengo a mis amigos y su apoyo, tengo a esa pequeña tierna y linda, -suspira otra vez- ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Acaso? No, no, no, no, no puede ser, vamos no lo niegues, ella es linda, si, es única y no es igual a las demás por eso la quieres tanto, pero como amiga, ahí Skipper no te niegues a ti mismo o si? Que me sucede? Ahí por favor no puedo creerlo pero creo que si, te haz ganado mi corazón con tus acciones porque tu eres sencilla y eres como mi otro yo, siempre haciendo lo que yo no haría, como mi contraria, es por eso que yo la necesito y si ella no esta a mi lado siento algo terrible y no logro saber que es, tu eres tan tu, tan única, tan hermosa, esa sonrisa tan bonita, tus ojos color avellana que brillan cuando me vez, ahí pero esa carita tan dulce y llena de ternura y felicidad,. –se da una típica bofetada- soldado que dices, estas sonando cursi por favor tu eres guerra, no amor, tu eres armas, no besos, pero no puedo evitarlo, esto es mas fuerte que yo y no puedo con esto….yo….estoy…realmente yo…estoy…..Enamorado?_

'La voz masculina de alguien saco de sus pensamientos a el líder'

-Skipper?-

-oh,hola...-

"**Fin Capitulo 1"**

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui llego no se pierdan el capitulo 2, ¿quien sera la voz masculina? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Tu y Yo :D**


	2. Capitulo 2: Es Ella!

**Bueno aca muy rápido les traigo el segundo capitulo de "Tu y Yo", bueno si no me falla la memoria nos quedamos en la misteriosa voz masculina,**

**"Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen solo soy una fanática compulsiva (bueno no) que le gusta Skilene y Riclene"**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Ella es...!_**

-Skipper?-pregunto el mas joven de los pinguinos.

-Oh, Hola Cabo!, ¿que sucede?-

-No nada Skipper solo que te vi algo preocupado o bueno creo que pensativo y me preocupe-

-Ah Cabo no es nada solo era eso, pensamientos-

-oh, lamento aberte des concentrado Skipper- dijo algo apenado.

-por supuesto que no Cabo no tienes nada que lamentar, solo te preocupabas y eso lo agradezco porque tu siempre eres así joven Cabo-

_-Gracias_ Skipper pues tu sabes que yo soy asi y pues no te interrumpo mas y me iré por que ya va a empezar mi programa favorito de Lunacornios y no quiero perdérmelo para nada- dijo animado.

-ahí- giro los ojos -ve Cabo, disfruta tu programa soldado-

Cabo se retiro de ahí y dejo a el líder solo y otra vez pensativo pero algo distrajo su atención, llego Marlene encantadora como siempre.

-bueno parece que no hay nadie asi que pues me echare un chapuzon en la fuente porque es mi lugar favorito-

Marlene decidió por alguna extraña razón nadar ahí pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Skipper así que se metió a nadar un poco, salio de la fuente y se sacudió pero el sol reflejaba en ella y gracias a el agua hacia que brillara, Skipper se quedo sin aliento y la pudo contemplar en un momento excelente.

-_Marlene?-pensó el líder._

Ese momento ayudo para hacer que el la describiera perfectamente.

_-Tu sonrisa que me cautiva cada día, tu cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, tu pelaje que hace que refleje con el sol y haga un toque de brillo en ti que hace que caiga a tus pies, pero ni hablar de esos ojos y tu mirada que no puedo evitar decir no a lo que tu me digas, simplemente eres perfecta para mi cara de muñeca-_

_-_Skipper?-

-..._y tu voz hasta parece que la puedo escuchar muy cerca...-_

_-_Skipper estas bien?-

La voz femenina de alguien saco de sus pensamientos a Skipper.

-Oh, hola,,,,Hola Marlene!-

-Hola Skipper, que te sucede, estas bien?

-por supuesto nunca eh estado mejor pero,,,,¿porque lo dices?

-no nada es que te veias muy raro y pues como te vi desde la fuente se me hizo extraño-

-bueno pues solo fueron eso, pensamientos que ni yo entiendo ok Marlene?

-ok,ok yo no dije nada Skipper simplemente me preocupe por ti pero bueno dejo este tema por la paz- sonrio en tono de broma.

-bueno y?-

-y que?-

-me hablabas para algo en especial?- se pregunto medio extrañado.

-ah no para nada solo que...este...yo solo quería...preguntar algo...tonto-se puso nerviosa.

-mm...estas segura Marlene, pregunta lo que sea?- contesto seguro.

-amm...no se si deba-

-habla Marlene- dijo con voz mandona.

-esta bien, esta bien, pues yo solo quería saber si tenias algo que hacer?-

-mm... pues nada en especial, solo discuto conmigo mismo, porque?-

-bueno yo solo quería invitarte unos hielitos pero te veo ocupado asi que mejor...-

-hielitos eh? no se Marlene es encerio?-

-por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Marlene, me preparo para un ataque de mi archienemigo Espiraculo y tu solo piensas en una invitacion a hielitos, en que piensas?-

-si lo se fue algo tonto, ya vez, bueno no te molesto mas-dijo algo triste y se fue.

-pero...Marlene espera...-y ella se fue.

_"Que me paso, si yo de verdad quiero algo con ella, o siento algo por que la rechaze? acaso no tengo definidos mis sentimientos? vaya mi vida, bueno luego arreglare las cosas con cara de muñeca, asi que pues espero que no vaya a ser tarde para eso"_

**"Fin Capitulo 2"**_  
_

* * *

**Ahi ese Skipper, siente algo por ella y quiere algo con ella y la rechaza deberas, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Skipper arreglara las cosas con Marlene? Marlene aceptara el arreglo de Skipper? Realmente estaran leyendo mi historia? ¿A cuantos les gusta el Skilene? xDD esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de: "Tu y Yo" Nota: siento que estuvo muy cortito pero bueno luego ya abran mas largos ^^**_  
_

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA DOS CAPITULOS POR DIA :D **


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Confesión!

**Gente hermosa o hermosos ^^**

**lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos por día, estoy pensando en escribir otra historia aunque no se y pues ya tendría dos pero ahora de mi otra pareja favorita :D **

**Lean el 3er. Capitulo por favor...!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ¿SKIPPER, NUNCA TE DEDICAS TIEMPO?  
**

Marlene regreso a su habitat y estaba un poco triste, pero en su interior no sabia porque. ¿_por que me siento así?,  
_ pensó la nutria, estaba sentada en su cama de cemento y decidió jugar con su pelota pero Skipper llego y hablo claro y veloz.

_-¿_Skipper que haces aquí?- dijo algo irritada.

-wow, tranquila Marlene solo vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato-

-ammm... ok pero no hay porque solo fue algo tonto-

-no, para nada solo me preguntabas-

-pues para mi si sonó tonto en fin, viniste solo para eso?-

-en realidad...yo...pues...no...se...creo...que...si-

-amm...ok, solo una pregunta Skipper, ¿Nunca te dedicas tiempo?, quiero decir que casi no veo que salgas o le des importancia a tu vida personal-

-Marlene, mi vida personal es personal y solo yo se lo que hago y lo que no hago, ok?

-esta bien, esta bien, bueno si solo viniste para discutir, hoy no es un buen día Skipper así que mejor ve a irritarle el día a...no se...tal vez a Julien o porque no a Rico que se ve que son tal para cual- dijo en tono burlón.

-genial, cuando vienen a hacer la paz hacen la guerra, no se puede contigo Marlene- y se fue algo malhumorado.

-ahí que genio Skipper-dijo irónica.

Skipper salio de el habitat de Marlene y pensó:

_¿Nunca te dedicas tiempo? blah, solo lo dice de dientes para afuera y ella ¿que? acaso ¿si le da importancia a su vida? y aparte esa es vida de cada quien, no entiendo estoy según enamorado y no veo lo común, pero no, si lo veo, es mi contraria, ahí Marlene siempre sacandome dudas y hasta una pequeña sonrisa - _dijo en pensamientos el líder.

Skipper llego a su cuartel y vio a sus soldados en sus actividades de cada quien, el no sabia que mas hacer, hasta pensó el consejo de Marlene pero nada, así que solo se sentó para hacer nada pero Cabo inmediatamente vio a su líder y decidió dejar su programa de Lunacornios para animar a su líder.

-¿Skipper, estas bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Si Cabo, ¿otra vez me viste pensativo?-

-en realidad no, solo vine porque estas solo y quiero hacerte compañía- dijo inocente.

-gracias joven Cabo pero te perderas tu programa de...-fue interrumpido por Cabo.

-no es mas importante que un buen amigo- mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-es admirante de ti joven Cabo, realmente eres joven pero maduro- se alegro Skipper.

-bueno solo estoy aqui para hacerte compañia, si quieres decirme algo pues adelante-

-en realidad ¿no te molestaria?-

-por supuesto que no Skipper, con confianza-

-bueno tu alguna vez estuviste...ya sabes...- se noto nervioso

-mm...emocionado?-

-no,...ya sabes...eso.- dijo nervioso.

-mm...fracasado?-

-No!...eso de ya sabes tu de que...!-dijo casi gritando y en tipo orden que hizo asustar al pequeño Cabo y al mismo tiempo pronunciar sentimientos.

-¿celos, sufrimiento, amistad, traicion, amor, sueño...-Skipper le cerro el pico a Cabo.

-detente soldado, eso mismo...eso a¿haz sentido...- dijo nervioso.

-y por eso te dio nervios? Ahí Skipper todos lo han sentido, ademas es necesario y claro que ami igual me dio siempre y hasta ahorita el sueño es fundamental...- fue interrumpido por la típica bofetada.

-no hablaba de eso soldado, de lo otro que empieza con A...-dijo en tono de orden.

-aah Skipper pero para eso debiste haberme hablado claro pero bueno, pues la verdad si pero muy pocas veces y realmente no se si existía amor o que, pero por que la pregunta Skipper? acaso cupido llego a tocar tu corazón?-dijo ironico y feliz

-Pero que cosas dices Cabo? Pff eso es solo para...nmmm...eso...cursis-

-Por supuesto que no Skipper es algo lindo y que se debe vivir en algún momento realmente es hermoso pero si lo aprecias cuando lo tienes pues puedes perderlo-

-Perderlo? perder que?-

-el amor Sipper el amor...-suspira.

-y como te sentias cuando te enamorabas?-

-pues sientes como maripositas en el estomago y sientes que vives en un mundo de arco iris y colores...-

-aja si claro ¿y luego te llueven ositos de peluche color azul, morado y rosa y aparece un unicornio mágico volador que te lleva al mundo de la fantasia?-dijo ironico.

-pues casi es algo parecido y decias que no creias en la magia.- otra bofetada.

-concentrate soldado esto es de suma importancia- dijo preocupado.

-Skipper dime, estas enamorado o que?-

-no se, por eso te pregunto esto, como saberlo?-

-no se debe ser experto para saber si estas enamorado o no, es sencillo solo identifica estos pasos: Sientes celos, quieres estar con aquella persona casi siempre y sientes que ella es todo para ti. Y si todo es si entonces es que estas enamorado o por lo menos eso pienso yo.

Skipper se quedo pensando en lo que Cabo dijo y en realidad no ha sentido el primer paso y eso le agrada pero a la vez aun no entiende si esta enamorado o que.

-Cabo creo que yo...-

-Si Skipper..?

-Creo que yo estoy...-

* * *

**Bien hasta aca el tercer capitulo, que creen que diga Skipper? acaso dira que esta enamorado y de Marlene? cuantos les gusta mi historia? Cabo ya abra viajado al mundo de la fantasía? xDD esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de TU Y YO:D**

**No se pierdan mi historia aqui en FanFiction,Net**


	4. Capitulo 4: Nuevos sentimientos!

**HOLA GENTE...^^**

**ayer ya no pude escribir el otro capitulo pero ahora que creen? escribiré tres cap. mi reto es acabar esta historia para ustedes pero a la vez no para dejarlos con la intriga :D así que hoy si es promesa 3xx1 no se lo pierdan por que solo es por hoy...bueno si no mal recuerdo nos quedamos en que Skipper estaba a punto de decir algo...**

**Lean el capitulo 4...C:**

* * *

**4to. Capitulo: "¿Que siento por el?"**

-Creo que yo...-

-vamos Skipper dimelo- dijo el joven pinguino desesperado.

-Cabo, no me presiones necesito inspiracion porque lo que estoy a punto de admitir no es nada sencilo y...- fue interrumpido por el joven pinguino.

-!Solo dímelo Skipper¡- dijo enojado y en tono de grito que hizo asustar al lider. -¿por fis?-

-Si si ya voy, bueno pues creo que yo estoy...-

Rico entra en acción y grita desesperado a lo que Cabo le da una bofetada porque ya estaba desesperado y enojado por saber que es lo que le quiere decir Skipper.

-auch- dijo Rico sobándose la mejilla.

-lo siento Rico pero Skipper estaba a punto de decirme algo importante y lo haz arruinado- dijo algo enojado el joven pinguino.

-lo shiento-

-descuida Rico aquí todo acabo- dijo tranquilo Skipper.

-pero Skipper...tu-

-tranquilo joven Cabo ya habrá tiempo para esto-

-Skipper no me dejes así, cuéntame el chism...es decir no me dejes con la intriga-

-Cabo ya sera con tranquilidad- y al decir eso se recostó en su litera.

Cabo miro a Rico con cara de: _tu, arruinaste el momento de intriga _y Rico solo agacho la mirada y siguió con su muñeca.

Mientras en el habitat de Marlene...

-Marlene, ¿por que lo invitaste si sabes que nunca acepta tus invitaciones?- se dijo a si misma.

-ahí Skipper nunca te darás cuenta que estoy yo para ti y tu no me prestas atención ¿porque no aceptas ni siquiera una vez salir conmigo?...ahi ya Marlene deja ese tema en paz, ¿Porque te importa tanto?,acaso... ...no es una locura, ¿un mamífero y un ave? es una gran locura, pero para el amor no hay imposibles, pero que dices Marlene ¿estas enamorada de tu amigo?, eso es algo que ni yo misma entiendo, pero no ahí que negar esto, estas enamorada de el, de tu amigo y no se porque si siempre se porta tan frio conmigo, estoy algo confundía así que pues debo dormir, si es eso solo debo dormir y aclararme bien, tal vez mañana piense con claridad-

La noche llego y todos se fueron a dormir excepto un pequeño pinguino que observaba su obra siempre a la misma hora. Marlene no podía dormir daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama de cemento y decidió salir de su habitat aunque ya era muy noche exactamente las 12:00 y no había ningún ruido por la oscuridad solo se podía ver a los lemures y por alguna extraña razón Julien estaba en modo silencio y no estaba con su música fuerte.

Marlene llego a su lugar favorito; la fuente, y se sentó admirando la luna y cayendo en sus pensamientos realmente le agradaba estar así, aclarando sus ideas y sus sentimientos, quería saber que pasaba con ella y sus nuevos sentimientos hacia su amigo pero ella estaba mas que segura que era amor y no podía negarlo porque ella sabia que algo parecido paso desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora se ah dado cuenta, Marlene estaba concentrada cuando escucho unos ruidos extraños.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- dijo un poco asustada.

-tranquila Marlene soy solo yo...-

-ah, hola...-

* * *

**eeaa llego el fin del cap. ¿quien sera ese sujeto animal o sujeta animal? ¿Rico se sentirá mal por arruinar el momento? ¿Cabo ahora se preocupa por el chisme que no logro a escuchar? xDD disfruten este cap. y esperen el siguiente que vendra en unos minutos, un poco corto ^^...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Secretos

**Hola gente pues aquí ya traigo el capitulo 5 para ustedes, decidí tardarme unas horas para ver si alguien leia y comentaba por curiosidad así que pues aquí esta lea gente...**

* * *

**5to. Capitulo: "El Secreto"**

-Oh, Hola...me asustaste-

-perdon no queria asustarte solo que te vi pensativa- contesto la voz de un pinguino.

-no te preocupes esta bien-

-bueno Marlene y ¿que haces a esta hora despierta, es un poco tarde?-

-tienes razón, pero no podía dormir estaba muy inquieta pensando en creo que tonterias-

-no digas eso, no existen las tonterías, es decir si existen pero no de ti- sonrio el pinguino.

-gracias Cabo pero no entiendes-

-si me lo explicas tal vez entendería- borrando su sonrisa de la cara.

-pues si tienes razón- contesto Marlene agachando la cabeza

-mira si no me tienes la suficiente confianza pues por lo menos me quedare aqui contigo para que no estes sola-sonrio el joven pinguino.

-gracias Cabo pero no quiero molestar encerio y aparte ¿que haces aqui? no se supone que a esta hora todos los pinguinos deben estar durmiendo ya que pues conociendo a Skipper no creo que te haya dejado estar afuera a estas horas- dijo Marlene dudosa

-por supuesto Marlene pero me quede viendo mi obra a la misma hora pero parece que se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta cuando pasaron las 10:00 y pues ya sabes lo demas cuando llegue aqui-

-ah ya entiendo ok-

-y Marlene por supuesto que tu no molestas asi que aqui estare para lo que sea o quieras-dijo con una sonrisa y miro hacia arriba con esperanza de que Marlene le dijera algo.

-bueno pues supongo que estoy confundida-

-¿confundida sobre que?-

-pues veras yo no se si estoy enamora...bueno no se algo asi relacionado-dijo nerviosa.

-¿si estas enamorada? Marlene es algo normal que debe pasar en esta vida y en la vida de un animal y mas en ti que eres femenina, ahora que si no estas segura pues sigue estos pasos; celos de el, estar con el, 3. te creas un mundo de fantasia con el- dijo felizmente que hizo cautivar a la nutria.

-ahí Cabo eso fue hermoso realmente me cautivo y sabes realmente creo que si estoy enamorada y gracias a ti no tengo dudas- dijo honradamente.

-eso es fantastico Marlene y si no es mucha indiscrecion de quien-

Marlene solo vio a Cabo borrando su sonrisa y el solo le contesto al momento de verla seria.

-lo siento Marlene fui indiscreto no me incumbe saber quien es-dijo algo apenado y agacho la cabeza pero en el interior queria saber.

-amm...pues como te explico es algo dificil asi que pues no se ni porque siento algo asi si el es tan frio conmigo y pues no se si es de el-

Cabo entendio entonces quien era y lo dijo esperando que Marlene le dijera que si.

-¿Es Skipper verdad? no tienes que ocultarlo, cosas asi pasan-

Marlene sintio un escalofrio en su espalda y parece que habia subestimado a Cabo porque el rapidamente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Skipper aunque no sabia muy bien como lo habia sabido.

-Cabo yo...-fue interrumpida por el joven pinguino.

-no te preocupes Marlene, me acabo de dar cuenta y ahora entiendo tambien la actitud de Skipper y lo que me iba a decir, ya todo lo tengo claro-

Marlene abrio sus ojos como platos y no sabia que decir, luego rompio el silencio.

-amm...Cabo...a que te refieres con la actitud de Skipper? y lo que te iba a decir? no entiendo muy bien-dijo Marlene algo confusa.

-veraz Marlene, Skipper estaba a punto de confesarme que el estaba enamorado pero no sabia muy bien pero con esto me aclaras todo y entiendo que ambos estan enamorados asi que no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo e igual el de Skipper- sonrio triunfante.

-Cabo es que...-fue interrumpida otra vez.

-encerio no tienes que explicarme el es intachable y se muy bien porque te enamoraste y espero que logren ser felices- sonrio y volteo para ver el vacio.

Marlenbe no supo que mas decir asi que solo se quedo callada un instante y Cabo decidio tomar la palabra.

-bueno tengo sueño asi que debo buscar un lugar para poder dormir-

-Cabo no es necesario, puedes dormir en mi habitat y duermes mas comodo asi que no pienso escuchar un no- dijo felizmente.

-esta bien Marlene gracias y vamos-

-si yo tambien ya tengo sueño-

Ambos animales se fueron para el habitat de Marlene, Cabo durmio en un suave tapete que tenia Marlene, ella le ofrecio que como eran pequeños cambian perfectamente en la cama de cemento pero el no quizo asi que decidio dormir en el suelo al lado de Marlene porque como su habitat quedaba a la interperie le dio un poco de miedo asi que solo cerro los ojos y durmio soñando con lunacornios, por otro lado Marlene cerro sus ojos y durmio rapido hasta pudo soñar con Skipper y ella mientras dormia llamo a Skipper a lo cual Cabo escucho y solo volvio a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A la mañana siguiente en el cuartel, Skipper como siempre se levanto temprano antes que todos y se preparo su cafe con la cola de un pez saliendo de la taza pero noto algo, su cadate mas joven no estaba y se extraño de que no estuviera pero lo que penso fue que el no llego a dormir, Skipper dio un gran grito para despertar a sus soldados que hizo que Kowalski y Rico cayeran de sus literas poniendose en posicion de saludo.

-Buenos dias muchachos-dijo Skipper fresco.

-Buenos dias!- respondio en saludo el pinguino genio.

-!Dias!-grito Rico.

-Bueno tal parece que el joven Cabo no esta y es algo extraño-

-segun las probabilidades tal parece que el durmio aqui-

-tienes razon Kowalski pero bueno ya vendra para el desayuno asi que ahora a desayunar-dijo en tono de orden.

Rico preparo el desayuno mientras Kowalski se preparaba su cafe y Skipper terminaba el suyo.

* * *

**Bueno aqui llega el fin del cap 5 espero que les haya gustado y bueno...¿que pasara con Cabo? ¿de que abra tratado el sueño de Marlene que hasta pronuncio su nombre? xDD ¿Cabo abra soñado con fantasia, lunacornios y algo mas? ¿Rico sabra cocinar bien? xDD esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de "TU Y YO".**

**dejen muchos reviews n.n ^^**


	6. Capitulo 6: Celos presentes!

**Hola gente hermosa :D...!**

**Gracias por esperar ya aqui el capitulo 6 de la famosa (aja xD) nove-historia-fic- de Tu y Yo,,...mientras tanto ahora si subiré el primer cap. y el prologo de mi nuevo fanfic ^^ disfruten el cap:**

* * *

**_6to. Capitulo: "¿Celoso Yo?"_**

Cabo ya se habia levantado para irse al cuartel y no preocupar a sus amigos pero Marlene lo sorprendió.

-Cabo, ¿ya te vas?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Si Marlene muchas gracias pero debo llegar antes que se preocupen o tal vez aun no despiertan-

-por lo menos quédate a desayunar, yo se que quieres sobre todo porque hice un delicioso pastel del que ya sabes tu cual es-

-mm...que rico...ah se oye delicioso pero...-fue interrumpido por la amable nutria.

-sin peros Cabo, vamos-

Los dos animales se van a la mesa y empiezan a desayunar, ambos comen el pastel que hizo Marlene y toman un poco de jugo y café que preparo la nutria, terminando el desayuno, Cabo inmediatamente se despidió de ella.

-ahora si gracias por todo Marlene y ya tengo que irme-

-ok y de nada Cabo ya sabes que este es tu hogar-sonrió la nutria.

-Gracias otra vez Marlene y sobre tu secreto, ya sabes que esta a salvo conmigo- dio una pequeña risa y se marcho a su habitat.

Marlene esta algo nerviosa porque Cabo ya sabia su secreto y no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero a la vez ya estaba aliviada porque ella no podía contenerlo por mas tiempo, se dispuso a recoger la mesa y termino de acomodar, guardo el tapete donde durmió Cabo y se dio un chapuzon en su estanque.

El joven pinguino llego a su habitat y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido para evitar preguntas pero, todos lo esperaban con cara de preocupación.

-Cabo, ¿donde estabas?, ¿dormiste aquí anoche?, ¿que te paso?, ¿porque no te vi?, ¿que sucedió?, ¿acaso me quieres traicionar Cabo?, ¿ es plan de Espiraculo?- tantas preguntas hizo añicos su cerebro.

-¿que? no,,,Espiraculo,...claro que no Skipper y contestare, estaba en mi obra pero no oí las 10, no dormí aquí por el sistema de alarma, llegue tarde, no me viste porque estabas profundamente dormido, ya te dije lo que paso, y no es plan de nadie- dijo un poco fatigado por la explicación.

-bueno Cabo pero aun no respondes ¿donde estuviste? y mejor aun, ¿donde dormiste?-pregunto con tono de orden.

-bueno yo...Skipper...yo estuve con Marlene- diciendo esto sonrió.

-¿que tu que?- diciendo esto, Skipper se enfureció mucho que casi asfixiaba al pequeño pinguino.

Inmediatamente Kowalski y Rico los separaron.

-Sueltalo Skipper lo estas ahorcando.-

-SHi, suetalo- dijo con cara de preocupación el experto en armas.

-¿pero, Cabo tu...?-fue interrumpido por el pequeño pinguino que se estaba poniendo moradito.

-dejame...ex...pli...carte.-apenas dijo Cabo.

-esta bien, esta bien te dejo, dime que paso?-

-nada Skipper, solo que anoche me encontré con Marlene y estuvimos conversando, entonces le conte el problema y ella me ofrecio hospedaje y yo le dije que si, lo unico que hice fue dormir en el suelo en un tapete de doble fibra con mi espalda un poco chuequita que ahora esta mas sencible que antes-

Skipper quedo impresionado ante la rapida respuesta de su soldado, aparte ¿porque se sentia asi?, en fin Marlene era libre para hacer su vida con quien fuera, asi pero no con uno de sus soldados xDD.

-Bueno esta bien no te preocupes soldado, ya todo esta bien..- dijo con tal de que no notaran sus celos y preguntaran..-ya desayuna joven Cabo-

-amm...si Skipper esa es otra de las cosas- dijo Cabo jugando con sus aletas.

-¿que? ¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno...Marlene me invito a desayunar y como tenia pastel y de mi sabor favorito pues no pude negarme-

Skipper otra vez sintio impulso.

-¿y supongo que tambien te dio un beso y un abrazo de despedida no?- dijo algo molesto pero ironico.

-bueno el beso no- dijo tranquilo.

Skipper respiro hondo otra vez, y prosiguió hablando.

-Bueno esta bien soldado, empezemos con nuestras rutinas y demos por terminado este tema- dijo en tono de orden a lo cual Kowalski y Rico solo se quedaron parados e inmoviles ante aquella intensa conversación.

¿_porque me senti asi? ¿acaso estoy celos de lo que pudo ocurri entre mi joven cadete y mi amada...? que dijo por favor, eso es algo muy raro para mi pero que significa mucho, debo de hablar con Marlene antes de que para la proxima el que duerma en su habitat sea un extraño. penso con cara preocupante. en fin tampoco puedo interferir entre la vida de Marlene ya que pues ella no lo entenderia pero debo hablar de algo con ella._

__Acabando sus rutinas, Skipper les dio el resto de la tarde libre y el se fue a el habitat de Marlene, ninguno pinguino sospechaba de que el iba con Marlene excepto un pequeño y joven Cabo, llegando ahi como siempre no toco la puerta.

-Skipper -dijo algo malhumorada- que te eh dicho de que siempre debes tocar?- tranquilizandose.

-lo se, lo se pero quería preguntarte algo y urgente- dijo con un hilo en la voz.

-bueno, a ver te escucho-

-bueno...veras...Marlene...quiero...hablar...de lo que paso con Cabo.-

-¿que? ¿de que hablas?-

-pues el durmio aqui no?

-si pero no paso nada de lo que probablemente te imagines eso es algo bochornoso el es muy joven y aparte porque te pones asi,,...acaso ¿celos?-

-¿que, celos? siiii...no como crees Marlene.- dijo algo nervioso.

-bueno entonces?-

-solo que eso me estaba torturando sobre lo que pudo pasar con mi cadete y tu pero es todo- dijo ya tranquilizado.

-bueno y si te preguntas por el desayuno, es que Cabo vio mi pastel y me vio con una cara de "me regalas pastel?" pero el se tenia que ir y pues no me dijo nada pero yo se que queria asi que fue por eso que lo invite-

-ok, Marlene esta todo bien-

-bueno-

-Marlene...yo...em...yo...tu...-dijo muy nervioso el lider a lo cual Marlene no entendia nada.

-Skipper ya habla claro no te pongas nervioso-

-si...bueno...yo este...queria preguntarte...si...tienes planes...para...hoy o mañana...en la noche...-dijo con sus aletas en la nuca y mas nervioso que nunca.

-pues no, ni hoy ni mañana, ¿porque?, acaso...tu Skipper? me invitas a salir?- dijo feliz esperando un si.

-amm...si...claro Marlene- dijo ya algo tranquilo.

-bueno pues si me encantaria y a que hora?-

-pues a las 8:00 esta bien?-

-por supuesto Skipper-

-ok sera hoy si?-

-claro Skipper hoy a las 8:00- djo felizmente.

-bueno pues entonces nos vemos al rato- dijo observando a la nutria fijamente a los ojos y acercandose lentamente a Marlene.

-si hoy en la noches- dijo igual acercandose a Skipper.

-bueno...pues entonces me tengo que ir para poner en orden a mis soldados- dijo aun acercandose a Marlene.

-si tienes que ir- ya estaban muy cerca pero escucharon un ruido y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y...oh no!

Accidente o provocado?, Marlene y Skipper rozaron su boca haciendo que ellos se ruborizaran, no sabian que decir luego de aquel "pequeño accidente", que para ellos fue como un beso pero no porque rozaron su boca y Skipper se inclino mas para ver si con el "pequeño accidente"podia besarla pero no porque Marlene se hizo para atras y solo rozaron asi que ahi termino todo.

-bueno am...yo lo siento- dijo algo apenado Skipper.

-no, no es mi culpa-

-no por supuesto que no Marlene fui yo, bueno em...me tengo...que ir...se hace...tarde.-

-si ok, nos vemos al rato-

-si al rato- y le guiño el ojo.

SKipper se fue y Marlene solo busco como loca lo mas lindo que tenia hasta que encontro su ropa adecuada para hoy en la noche.

* * *

**eaea fin del cap.**

**¿que les parecio? perdon por la demora es que no podia terminar :D, pero ya acabe ¿que piensan del "pequeño accidente? jejeje bueno pues estas son las preguntas teoricas; ¿Cabo estaba viendo lunacornios? ¿le abra gustado el "pequeño accidente a Marlene? ¿que usara Marlene en la cita? ¿a donde iran la nutria y el pinguino lider? ¿los pinguinos se sorprenderan de que Skipper salga con Marlene? ¿Rico ya abra tenido una cita? xDDD esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de: "TU Y YO"...! **


	7. Capitulo 7: Salida al Cine!

**bueno aca les traigo el nuevo cap, y ahora si que creen mi proxima historia jejeje...mientras disfruten este cap (:**

* * *

**_7mo. Capitulo: "LA CITA" _  
**

****Skipper llego un poco apurado a su habitat y los demas solo se sorprendieron, luego Skipper se acerco a Cabo y le pidio un consejo o mas bien, ayuda en su cita.

-Cabo necesito que me ayudes!-dijo Skipper con un tono de desesperacion.

-¿Que pasa Skipper?-

-bueno...yo...tengo...una cita-dijo algo nervioso

-¿una cita?, que bueno Skipper me alegra mucho por ti-

-¿encerio?, bueno gracias Cabo pero lo que quiero saber es a donde llevarla, tu sabes-

-asi claro Skipper, bueno solo tu puedes saber a donde llevarla, porque la conoces mas si yo la conociera pues te diria a donde llevarla y es mas ni siquiera se quien es-

Cabo dio en el clavo con la esperanza de que Skipper le dijera.

-¡Ok tu ganas!, es con M...-

-¿Marlene?, que fantastico, que lindo,debe ser algo tierno, merecen algo especial que no olviden-

El pequeño pinguino empezo a gritar un monton de cosas al escuchar el nombre de la chica de la cita de Skipper, ya que ovbiamente era Marlene y a el joven pinguino, no le sorprendio en lo absoluto.

-Cabo...am...yo...como...¿Como supiste que era ella?-

-ahi Skipper no tienes porque negarlo yo se que ambos sienten lo mismo-

-¿Que? ¿de que hablas? solo somos buenos amigos-

-claro Skipper-dijo ironico -pero no significa que puedan sentir algo mas.

-bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o me vas a hacer un interrogatorio de sentimientos?-

-no, claro que te ayudo-

Cabo le dio unas ideas de donde llevar a Marlene la primera cita asi que para mas sencillo se le ocurrio llevarla al cine, (idea de Cabo), lo cual a Skipper no le quedo mas que aceptar porque no sabia a donde mas llevarla.

**7:40 PM. Habitat de Marlene.**

****Marlene se dio un chapuzon y se puso su ropa mas linda que tenia, se arreglo y quedo mas que linda, Marlene aun no podia creer que tendria una cita con el pinguino que ama.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, y ¿si algo sale mal?, no, no quiero arruinar mi cita, quiero que salgo todo bien, vamos Marlene solo es una cita, pero que te importa mucho.- se dijo a si misma la nutria.

**8:00 pm Habitat de los pinguinos.**

**-**Cabo, ya se me hace tarde!-

-ya estas Skipper, y el moño se te ve genial- sonrio Cabo.

-gracias joven Cabo, bueno nos vemos al rato- y salio disparado.

-Cabo, ¿a donde va Skipper con tanta prisa?- pregunta el sabio pinguino.

-mm...no lo se Kowalski, tal vez cuando regrese te lo explique el- y solo dio una sonrisa y regreso a comer winkiz y ver Lunacornios.

Kowalski se extraño ante tal misterio entre Cabo y Skipper, pero no le dio mucha importancia y solo siguio haciendo experimentos-

**8:02 Habitat de Marlene.**

****-Cara de muñeca, ¡llegue!, siento la demora-

-no te preocupes Skipper, solo fueron 2 minutos-

-si bueno...- Skipper miro a Marlene y la vio hermosa hasta el punto de casi caer ante sus pies pero solo le dio un alago -...te vez muy linda Marlene-

-gracias Skipper y tu te vez muy guapo con ese moño- sonrio la nutria.

Ambos partieron hacia el habitat de Skipper para traer el coche rosado de el, Marlene se sorprendio porque creyo que solo seria una cita por el parque, pero al ver el choche vio que seria a un lugar mas alla del zoo-

-bueno Skipper y ¿a donde iremos?-

-bueno tengo pensado un lugar, que te parece ¿el cine?-

-muy bien, me encanta la idea-

Partieron al cine en el pequeño coche rosa, tardaron unos 10 minutos, entraron y pudieron ver las peliculas disponibles-

-bueno llegamos Marlene, dime ¿que te gustaria ver?-

-pues no se, algo que se vea interesante- empezo a leer la informacion de cada pelicula.

-bueno ahi muchas como estas; El amor duele, Descansos, El grito en la oscuridad, Las sombras, Una loca noche en New York, Los simsomps, wow crei que esta pelicula ya estaba caduca en fin esta, El amor cuesta caro, Recien casados, Velada de Amor, wow si que son muchas.

-increible, son muchas me gustaria alguna que tenga algo de romance, accion, aventura y suspenso-

-bueno, en ese caso vayamos al circo a ver romance, accion, aventura y suspenso en una sola funcion- dijo ironico Skipper.

-vaya ¿el circo, encerio?, bueno era un chiste Skipper ok?, en fin no se tal vez haya alguna de ciencia ficcion o alguna que no sea tan romantica ni terrorifica-

-Claro dejame ver, mmm...solo estan; Los Vengadores y Batman en ciencia ficcion y en terror-romance; Una Noche-

-wow esas peliculas de; Los Vengadores y Una noche se oyen realmente interesantes-

-bueno si ahora que lo mencionas-

-aah que mal que solo podra ser una, en fin no se yo voto por Una Noche.

-¿encerio? iba a votar por Los Vengadores.-

-wow, crei que no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas-

-pues ya vez, las cosas cambian-

-bueno, entonces que?-

-¿que te parece si vemos las dos?-

-¿encerio?, no seria un problema?-

-puff! por favor Marlene claro que no, veamos las dos-

Y asi primero se fueron a ver Una Noche, a lo cual les gusto el princio porque trataba de una chica que negaba sus sentimientos hacia un chico que concideraba su "mejor amigo" (algo parecido a la realidad no), pero luego tenian una cara de horror porque ya era mas de terror, pero Marlene se sentia bien porque sabia que tenia a Skipper a su lado, asi que se calmo mas cuando Skipper tomo la pata de Marlene y se agarraron las manos. (y asi estuvieron toda la mitad de la pelicula).

Luego terminaron esa y en seguida para calmarse, vieron Los Vengadores, que no necesita explicacion porque ya saben de que trata, Skipper estaba mas que encantado con aquella pelicula y a Marlene le encantaba que hasta no recordo la otra pelicula.

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de cap, ¿que les parecio? en fin dejen reviews, y ¿de que creen que haya tratado Una Noche?, ¿que sintieron los dos animales cuando se agarraron de sus manos, o patas o aletas? xDD, ¿Kowalski es curioso por querer enterarse de adonde iba Skipper? ¿donde estaba Rico porque no lo mencione? D: esto y mas en el siguiente cap de TU Y YO (:**


	8. Capitulo 8: El Sueño!

**Hola amigos...!**

**actualizando esta historia perdonen pero ya saben escuela es la traicion xD ok bueno actualizando segun mis teorias y mi mentecita nos quedamos en la cita...^^**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: "¿Sueño, realidad o fantasía?_**

Skipper y Marlene terminaron de ver Los Vengadores (Avengers) y empezaron a comentar las dos peliculas.

-Skipper fue fantástico, ¿que parte te gusto mas?, recuerdas... ¿cuando thor y iron man empezaron a pelear asombroso...!-

Marlene esta maravillada con aquella película a lo que Skipper no pudo resistir sonreirle a cada pregunta pero sabia que estaba preguntado mucho.

-Ok tranquila Marlene, es obvio que te gusto la pelicula y a mi tambien me gusto, y por supuesto que recuerdo esa parte-

Marlene la habia pasado muy bien, Skipper tambien pero ya estaban cansados y con sueño, asi que se fueron de nuevo al zoo. Cuando llegaron al habitat del pinguino dejaron el cochecito y el decidio acompañar a Marlene a su habitat, de camina hacia el hogar de la nutria, a ella se le cayo su collar que traía asi que ambos se agacharon y quedaron justo en frente y muy pegados, (otro accidente no? muy sospechoso) los dos se sonrojaron pero no decidieron hacer ningun comentario hasta llegar al habitat.

-Skipper, bueno gracias por la magnifica noche, me la pase mas que increíble y por lo de hace...rato-

-No te preocupes Marlene, no sucedio nada solo...un...accidente que todos tienen-

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron, Marlene le dio un beso en la mejilla a Skipper a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa y se despidio.

-Bueno Marlene yo tambien la pase increible nos vemos al amanecer espero...poder,...invitarte...unos hielitos-

-Por supuesto Skipper, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Se fue y la nutria se recostó en su cama quedándose dormida e imaginándose como hubiera sido el primer beso pero no fue, Skipper llego a su habitat y el único despierto (extrañamente) era Cabo, pero Skipper no quizo un interrogatorio y se fue a dormir a lo que Cabo solo agacho la cabeza y se fue igual a dormir pero se moría de curiosidad por saber como le había ido en su cita, pero seria hasta mañana.

Marcaron las 3:00 a.m. y Skipper daba vueltas y vueltas...

_Skipper no podía dormir, salio por la escotilla y por una extraña razón decidió ir al habitat de Marlene para verla dormir, Skipper llego y la vio a ella, aun dormida se veía hermosa, pensó el, Marlene abrio los ojos y observo a Skipper regalandole una sonrisa no sin antes decirle; Mi Amor!_

_Skipper no entendia pero luego comprendio que Marlene sentia lo mismo que el, así que el la abrazo y luego de separarse se dieron un beso apasionado que hizo que Skipper se recostara encima de Marlene y ambos quedaron en la cama de cemento de Marlene, esa noche se estaban entregando el uno al otro._

_Cada momento aprovechaban para decirse: TE AMO!. Aquella noche fue la demostración total de su amor, se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma._

_-Marlene, TE AMO, quiero estar contigo siempre...!-_

_-Oh Skipper yo tambien te amo y yo tambien deseo eso-_

_El ultimo respiro y ambos se dijeron: " TE QUIERO". Quedaron abrazados y en un sueño profundo._

Kowalski vio muy alterado a Skipper, ya que lo veia muy raro y escuchando cosas extrañas.

-Mi...Mar...le...te...a...no...che...qui...ero...Mi...Mar...le-

Kowalski le dio una tipica bofetada a Skipper haciendo que el lider despertara exaltado y dandose cuenta de una cosa: Que aquellos besos, caricias y TE AMO's no fueron mas que un sueño o una fantasia que para el fueron tan real.

-"_Que hermoso momento, que deseo tanto cumplir"-_

* * *

**Bueno es todo por hoy, no se si esta corto o largo jejejeje xD bueno no se me ocurren mas ideas hasta el proximo capitulo de "TU Y YO" ¿Que sueño tan extraño verdad? ¿Marlene abra soñado lo mismo? ¿Skipper le dira sobre su cita a Cabo? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo (: ^^**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡Cita en un Can!

**Hola!**

**Bueno pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de tu y yo, bueno pues para los que leyeron mi capitulo anterior O.O bueno pues si alguien me podria explicar como va la clasificacion de las letras T y K+ y etc. por que casi no entiendo para ver en que categoria lo pongo, no quiere decir que vaya a ver mas censura ok? xDD es que se entrometió . (maldita censura)**

**Censura: si, si, si en todo me meto.**

**Yo: si ya me di cuenta y ¿a ti quien te hablo?**

**Censura: :)**

**Yo: jaja cínica,, ¬¬**

**Censura: ¬¬ ehi que grosera!**

**Yo: jumm ¬¬**

**Skipper: oigan, oigan, oigan, ya basta ¿ya vamos a comenzar la historia por favor?**

**Yo: Claro Skipper encuanto la censura saque su boca parlante de aqui ¬¬**

**Censura: mirala eres una grosera.**

**Skipper: mira ignora a la censura y prosigue que quiero saber que mas pasa.**

**Censura: claro, nadie me apoya, me voy de aqui :(**

**Yo: xD**

**Skipper: :D**

**Yo: si tienes razon Skip seguire.**

**Skipper: Ok todos felices :)**

**Bueno comienzo xD. **

* * *

**_9no. Capitulo: "CITA SALVAJE"_**

Skipper luego de despertar, no explico su sueño pero Cab fue el unico que sospechaba, Rico preparo el desayuno como todas las mañanas, se pusieron a desayunar pero Cabo ya no aguantaba mas saber sobre la cita de Skipper y Marlene asi que rompio el silencio.

-amm...Skipper, y ¿como te fue ayer con tu cita?-

-¿¡CITA!?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kowalski y Rico.

Skipper vio con ojos de "vas a ver" a el joven pinguino que se di cuenta de que habia cometido una imprudencia. (Yo: xD)

-am...lo siento Skipper es que me moria de curiosidad- agachando la cabezza y tratando de esconderse entre la mesa.

-si, pero podias haber preguntado en privado- dijo murmurando el lider.

-ui es cierto perdon- agachando la cabeza.

-ya bueno Cabo de todos modos lo iban a saber-

-¿CITA?- pregunto de nuevo dudoso Rico.

-Si Rico, tuve una cita con...-

-¿Marlhen?- pregunto Rico con una risa en su rostro esperando un si.

-ah...yo...este...si...asi...es- tartamudeo Skipper.

-AAAH- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kowalski y Rico

-bueno ya es todo soldados es hora de entrenar- dijo con tono de orden.

-si pero...aun no me haz dicho como te fue- dijo alegremente Cabo.

-ah si pues bien, bien, fue una cita...ajm...normal ya saben...de amigos y normal- dijo algo nervioso el lider.

-aja, bueno pues...eso me alegra mucho- dijo felizmente el joven pinguino.

-bueno Skipper pues que bien-

-aja- dijo Rico.

-bueno basta de charlas ahora si a entrenar muchachos-

Se pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde entrenando, terminaron exactamente a las 0400 horas y ya estaban los tres exhaustos, ya no podian mas pero Skipper aun queria entrenar pero Cabo le pidio que pararan.

-Skipper...ya podemos...parar- dijo exhausto.

-El enemigo no va a esperar a que te recuperes, ahi que seguir, nunca sabes cuando el enemigo te quiere cansar, ¿acaso esa va a ser tu reaccion? por faovr soldados, debemos resistir-

-Si Skipper pero llevamos...toda...la mañana aqui...asi que...¿no seria justo un descanso?- dijo bastante agotado el genio pinguino.

-Bueno, bueno trió de débiles, vayan a descansar y pues hagan lo que quieran yo me ire...por ahi...-

-si, claro, por ahi- dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-es encerio!, bueno pues vayan,, ,ya!- dijo con tono mandon

Los tres pinguinos se metieron por la escotilla mientras que Skipper se quedo afuera y partio hacia el habitat de Marlene ya que habian quedado en ir a pasear por la tarde al parque y comer hielitos, llego ahi y Marlene no estaba por ningun lado, la busco pero no estaba, salio un poco y vio que ella venia algo preocupada.

-Marlene, ¿que tienes?-

-ah Skipper, no nada solo que crei que habias olvidado la cita de la tarde-

-claro que no Marlene, como me crees capaz de eso, yo cumplo lo que prometo-

-bueno eso me alegra-

Marlene y Skipper se fueron al parque, (no se vuelve salvaje ver capitulo: Pie pequeño), y estaban muy tranquilos pidieron sus hielitos y estaban mas que disfrutando el dia, era un dia precioso pero nadie se atrevia a confesar lo que sentian los dos, Dios que combardes eran.

-y bueno dime Skipper ¿que te gusta hacer por lo general?-

-bueno...pues solo entrenar y dedicarme a lo que soy bueno en comandar a mi equipo-

-y ¿nunca haz pensado en hacer otra cosa, digo aparte de ser un comandante?-

-pues aveces lo pienso pero no me gusta, creo que solo fui hecho para eso y ya-

-bueno...- provo su hielito y continuo -...si se ve que hayas nacido para eso-

-si pero ¿dime ahora a ti que te gusta hacer?, la verdad yo quisiera conocerte mejor-

-bueno, pues a mi me gusta hacer , pues ya sabes solo nadar en mi habitat, jugar con mi pelota y tocar mi guitarra española, es lo que mas me encanta-

-¿y tu nunca haz pensando encontrar otro gusto?-

-pues la verdad si, me estoy interesando en el hobbie de recolectar estampillas de artistas y pegarlas en un cuardeno y ponerles sus nombres, algo asi-

-aah...un hobbie, bueno se ve interesante, creo que mi equipo tiene sus propios hobbie's-

-bueno eso me parece bien-

Y luego se creo que silencio que duro como 1/4 de hora, no sabian que mas decir hasta que Skipper rompio el silencio.

-bueno ¿acaso siempre vamos a estar en el silencio?-

-claro que no Skipper, pero que mas podemos decirnos-

-no lo se, tal vez nuestras aventuras, algo asi ya sabes-

-mmm...bueno veamos...-

Y asi tuvieron una platica de 1 hora acerca de las aventuras de Skipper y de Marlene, hubieron risas, burlas y hasta lloriqueos por parte de ambos, estaban muy cómodos hablando de sus aventuras, hasta que luego de terminar sus hielitos decidieron caminar por ahi del parque, se estaba haciendo un poquito tarde pero ellos no lo notaban asi que siguieron caminando y hablando pero luego un ruido muy raro y feo llamo su atencion.

-Skipper, ¿escuchaste eso?-

-si por supuesto Marlene ¿que abra sido?-

-no se pero me asusta-

-no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar-

Para Marlene el momento le aterraba pero la expresion de Skipper la hizo sentir feliz, pero lamentablemente descubrio lo que hacia el ruido.

-Ski...Ski...pper...ya...dess...des...cu..cu...brii...el...ruido- dijo Marlene con voz temblorosa.

-¿que?-

Skipper voltio y delante de el, se encontraba un animal salvaje completamente extraño para ellos, no sabian lo que era pero solo sabian que era muy grande y era muy rabioso (era un gran danes) asi que evitaron mover un solo musculo.

-Marlene...no...te...muevas-

-ok-

El perro solo estaba ahi, se empezo a acercar y Marlene estaba temblando hasta que el perro olio su miedo y le gruño, Marlene se asusto que hizo que se moviera y el perro reaccionara, luego de eso, el perro empezo a perseguir a los dos animales pero Skipper tomo el control, tomo al perro por los cuernos (orejas) y subio a Marlene al lomo del can, Skipper hizo lo mismo haciendo que quedaran como dos jinetes cabalgando un caballo, estaban arriba de el y Skipper lo pudo controlar, ambos se sentian raros encima del perro, pero les gustaba como la briza del aire tocaba sus rostros, asi siguieron encima del perro hasta que el perro se dio por vencido y les siguio la corriente a los dos animales, ya no podia hacer nada para quitarselos de encima, asi que para terminar su cita, dieron un recorrido por todo el parque y casi media ciudad en perro.

Luego de eso, ambos animales se hicieron amigos del perro aunque era un poco agresivo, ya iban a bajar cuando el perro vio a un gato y empezo la persecucion, el perro corrio desenfrenado hacia el gato y el solo podia correr por su vida, Skipper y Marlene, aun seguian encima del perro y solo veian como su coche-perro corria sin control hacia un gato, asi que aun la cita no terminaba, el perro correteo al gato por casi 6 calles dando la vuelta a casi 2 manzanas por que el gato no hacia mas que regresar y regresar para despistar al perro. Skipper y Marlene ya estaban mareados y cansados por que el perro los habia llevado por todos lados hasta que de un salto Skipper jalo a Marlene y cayeron al suelo haciendo que el perro se fuera tras el gato aun y ello ya fuera de la persecucion.

Para ellos fue un dia divertido, regresaron al zoo y Skipper llevo a Marlene a su habitat, aun no era tan tarde asi que Marlene le ofrecio a Skipper quedarse un rato en su habitat y el acepto con gusto.

* * *

**Bueno es todo, que le parecio la cita salvaje xD, ahi que perro deberas xD bueno pues es todo po hoy y bueno espero actualizar mas pronto, gracias por sus reviews a todos en serio gracias n.n ¿que pasara con Skipper y Marlene? ¿el perro abra atrapado al gato? ¿ que creen que hayan estado haciendo Rico,Cabo y Kowalski? ¿Marlene tendra su hobbie de estampillas de artistas? xD esto y mas en "TU Y YO" **


	10. Capitulo 10: Sueños o Pesadillas?

**Bueno Hola gente :D**

**para aclarar preguntas.**

**-El perro no atrapo al gato :D**

**-Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, Rico con su muñeca y Cabo estaba viendo lunacornios y comiendo sus winkys.**

**-Marlene y Skipper se quedaron en el habitat de ella.**

**Empiezo :)**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: "Sueños y Una Nueva Cita"_  
**

Skipper y Marlene estuvieron conversando acerca de la cita en el cine, de la cita encima del perro,que seria muy arriesgado volver a hacer una cita asi, quedaron para salir mas tiempo y recuperar el tiempo que habian perdido como los mejores amigos que eran, hablaron y hablaron y no se dieron cuenta (de nuevo xD) que se hacia tarde aunque Skipper no le dio la mas minina importancia y siguio hablando con su mejor amiga, a Marlene le agradaba la compañia de Skipper y a el tambien, en realidad ambos disfrutaban su compañia. Se estaban contando muchas cosas pero algo llamo la atencion de los dos.

-am...Marlene..?-

-Si Skipper que pasa?- pregunto Marlene un poco confusa

-tu...¿alguna vez te haz enamorado?- pregunto Skipper, aunque la verdad sintio que estaba siendo imprudente.

-mmm...bueno pues la verdad yo...te tengo que confesar que si...yo me eh enamorado-

-¿enserio?, wow que...lindo...supongo-

-bueno...y ¿que hay de ti te haz enamorado?-

-pues yo...que te puedo decir, creo que tambien me eh enamorado- las mejillas de Skipper se sonrojaron un poco.

-buen Skipper pero no es para que e pngas asi...-rió un poco-... pero ¿me haz dicho que crees?-

-bueno, si...yo la ...verdad...es que no se si es amor...o...no se...- Skipper empezo a tartamudear.

-ok...y bueno cuentame algo de ti que mas te haya gustado-

-bueno, pues te puedo contar sobre nuestra cita por que ha sido lo que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora-

-enserio?- se sorprendió.

-si, porque? acaso...a ti no te ha gustado?-

-si...por supuesto que si, pero solo que no creí que fuera lo que mas te ha gustado- Skipper se ruborizo ante eso.

-Bueno Skipper...yo queria...no se tal vez invitarte a pasear por el zoologico-

-amm...Marlene pues...no lo se...tal vez eso me pareseria bien-

-enserio?-

-si claro, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo-

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno sera mejor que te deje descansar que pases buenas noches-

-si Gracias buenas noches igualmente-

Skipper se despidio y Marlene le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Skipper se sonrojo ganando la competencia de tomates rojos. (xDD)

_Mientras con los chicos..._

-Rico, ¿porque siempre haces trampa?-

-ña...ña- Rico giro los ojos.

-Cabo, la ciencia demuestra que Rico no hace trampa-

-si, si, tu siempre lo apoyas porque te da mas pescado para desayunar, yo se que tienen un trato por eso me gusta jugar mas a la moneda cuando esta Skipper, las reglas son justas-

-y lo fueron aqui tambien, es solo que no ACEPTAS QUE PERDISTE..ah y por cierto...¿que Rico me da mas pescado?...pff...que tonteria, que cosas dices Cabito- dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Yo acepto que perdi pero por que hicieron trampa y no me llames Cabito luego de hacerme trampa..!-

-cabhito- gruño Rico en tono de burla.

-...mmmh...- (¬¬)

-Hola Muchachos, eh regresado.-

-Skipper! Que bueno que ya llegaste-

-Si bueno que paso?-

-No nada interesante Skipper- informo el genio.

-que bien-

-Skipper como te fue?- pregunto Cabo curioso.

-ahi muy bien- dio un leve suspiro.

-Skipper, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el mas alto pinguino.

-Si Kowalski, ¿porque no deberia?-

-bueno yo solo preguntaba porque haz TENIDO UN TERCERA CITA CON MARLENE!-

-ehi, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-pues mucho...- fue interrumpido por Skipper.

-bueno y ¿que hicieron en mi ausencia?-

-solo jugamos a la moneda pero la verdad es que no es lo mismo sin ti-

-ah claramente, pero aqui cierto pinguino, no dire nombre, nos tacha de tramposos- dijo Kowalski cruzando las aletas.

-cof...Cabo...cofcof- dijo medio tosiendo Rico-

-...mmmh...yo tengo la razon Skipper hacen trampa, por favor para la otra espero que estes aqui-

-por supuesto joven Cabo, jugaremos cuando quieras, pero ahora ya no porque ya es tarde y debemos descansar, asi que ya a dormir-

-si señor- dijo Kowalski.

-shi que shi-

-si!-

-Buenas Noches!- dijeron los tres al unisono.

-Buenas Noches muchachos-

Los cuatro se fueron a dormir y esa noche no fue como cualquier noche ya que los 5 amigos (Cabo, Rico, Marlene, Skipper y Kowalski) por alguna extraña razon tuvieron sueños muy extraños que para ellos fueron lindos pero no esperaron el final.

**Sueño de Kowalski**

_-Kowalski!-_**  
**

_-Doris?-_

_-Kowalski?-_

_-Doris aqui estoy donde estas?-_

_-por aqui Kowalski, quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo-_

_-adelante Doris ¿que es?-_

_-te amo Kowalski y siempre lo eh hecho quiero estar siempre contigo-_

_-Doris...me haces tan feliz con tus palabras, parece que esto es un sueño...yo tambien te amo Doris-_

_-Kowalski, ven a mi-_

_-Doris donde estas querida?-_

_-ven sigue mi voz...-_

**En el sueño de Rico:**_  
_

_-Rico, hoy tienes permiso de usar todo el kaboom que quieras y destruir todo a tu paso-_

_-shi...shi...shi!-_

_boom, boom, boom, boom,,, boom,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,boom,,,,,,,,,,,,,,boom,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_-Skipper, ¿que esta haciendo Rico?-_

_-esta haciendo su sueño realidad-_

_-pero esto es peligroso-_

_-Rico No!-_

_BOOM!._

_-Rico, no ¿como pudiste?-_

_-ñah?-_

**En el sueño de Cabo:**_  
_

_-Cabo?-_**  
**

_-Quien eres?-_

_-Cabo, ya me olvidaste tan pronto, no lo puedo creer, soy yo Jade-_

_-Jade?-_

_-Si Cabo como pudiste olvidarme y abandonarme-_

_-¿que? de que estas hablando Jade? tu me abandonaste, tu te fuiste sin importarte nada-_

_-no es cierto Cabo, yo lo hice por amor, por ti pero parece que a ti ya no te importo.-_

_(empezo a escuchar sollozos de una pinguina del tamaño de Cabo, ojos color verde limon y un moño al lado color carmesi)_

_-Jade...yo...no queria...oye...no te pongas asi-_

_-Cabo...acaso tu aun me quieres?-_

_-Jade?-_

**En el sueño de Skipper:**

_-Skipper?-_**  
**

_-Marlene?-_

_-Skipper ayudame!-_

_-Marlene donde estas? hablame te encontrare-_

_-Skipper no ayudame!-_

_-Kitka?-_

_-Skipper ayudame por favor- _

_-aguanta Marlene ya voy-_

_-Skipper no a mi salvame-_

_-Kitka no se a quien salvar-_

_-Salvame a mi Skipper yo si te amo sabes que soy sincera-_

_-No lo creo, pero no Marlene es mi mejor amiga y no la dejaria-_

_-Skipper!-_

_-Marly haya voy!-_

_-No Skipper, ya no aguantare-_

_-Kitka?_

_-No Skipper ven conmigo yo si te quiero no como la apestosa nutria-_

_-Kitka no hables asi de Marlene retractate por eso!-_

_-Skipper!-_

_-Marly...haya voy, olvidalo Kitka voy por Marlene-_

**En los sueños de ****Marlene:**

**-**_Marlene!-_

_-Ski...Ski...pper?-_

_-Si Marlene soy yo-_

_-Skipper te vez tan guapo-_

_-gracias Marlene, y ahora que te parece si toco mi guitarra española-_

_-¿que?, tocas la guitarra española?, y por que nunca me lo dijiste?-_

_-bueno queria que fuera una sorpresa y parece que funciono- _

_-si claro-_

_- toma asiento y disfruta tu noche, mi querida Marly-_

_-ahi Skippy tan lindo...-_

__Pero lo que no sabian es que detras de estos lindos sueños se encontraba su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**BUENO LUEGO DE SIGLOS XDDD**

**actualize 8-)) pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa pero ahora si actualizare mas seguido con Tu y Yo y pues ya ahora si lo que tanto quieren Skilene por fin proximo capitulo...aw... por fin ya queria llegar xDD**

**¿QUIEN SERA JADE?, ¿Cabo aun la querra?¡ ¿Como terminara el sueño de Skipper? ¿Que es lo que abra echo Rico con sus boom? ¿que pretendera Doris con decirle algo asi a Kowalski? ¿Que pasara con Skipper y su guitarra en el sueño de Marlene? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo titulado: **

**PESADILLAS Y LA DECLARACION.**

**El capitulo esperado de Skilene :D**

**Byee...**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¡Debemos Alejarnos!

**Bueno actualizandome mas pronto, aca les traigo el capitulo 11 de esta su historia favorita (xDD)...**

**Este es un capitulo que creo que les va a sacar canas verdes por culpa de Skipper ¬¬ xDD tal vez algunos se molesten con Skipper pero bueno no se preocupen que arreglare las cosas n.n aww...este es mi cap favorito por el beso por fin xD**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: "Pesadillas y una confesion"_  
**

**Sueño de Kowalski:**

_-ven sigue mi voz...-_

_-Doris,, por favor dime donde estas?-_

_-por aca, mi genio pinguino-_

_-Doris, Doris-_

_Escucha una risa malvada._

_-Quien es?-_

_-soy yo penguino-_

_-Espiraculo?-_

_-por supuesto, creiste que Doris te amaba?, solo era una trampa ahora moriras ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-_

_-Noooooooooooo como pudiste Doris-_

_En ese momento aparece un extraño rayo laser que al parecer hacia partir las cosas en dos, Kowalski solo cerro los ojos pero..._

**En el sueño de Rico:**

_-Rico, no ¿como pudiste?-_

_-ñah?-_

_-Rico, no tienes perdon- sollozo Cabo._

_-ñah ñah?-_

_-como que, que paso?, miralo tu!- exigio Skipper._

_-ñaaaaaaaaaaah!-_

_Rico vio la imagen mas horrible del mundo, Kowalski esta desangrando, por causa del estallido de la bomba de Rico, Kowalski estaba agonizando pero no sin antes mencionar..._

_-Rico...fuiste Tu!-_

_En ese momento Kowalski murio y..._

**En el sueño de Cabo:**

_-Jade?-_

_-Si por favor Cabo, necesito que me digas si me amas aun-_

_-Jade yo creo que aun te amo pero...ahora ...solo cuento con mis amigo, mi mejor amiga y una pinguina especial-_

_-¿quien con Anny?, esa apestosa pinguina color marron que era tu amor imposible?-_

_-que? ni siquiera menciones el nombre de Anny!- estaba realmente enfurecido_

_-por que no te haz podido fijar en mi Cabito, yo si te amo?-_

_-cabito?, amar? tu no sabes el significado de eso, Anny era muy distinta a ti-_

_-asi pues yo era mejor que ella-_

_-como que eras?-_

_-si, Anny esta muerta, yo la mate!-_

_-que?- _

_-si Cabo yo mate a tu presiada Anny-_

_-Noooooooooooooooooo-_

_Cabo perdio el control estaba a punto de matar a Jade pero..._

**En el sueño de Skipper:**

_-Marly...haya voy, olvidalo Kitka voy por Marlene-_

_-Cometiste el peor error, Skipper-_

_-callate Kitka, solo quiero encontrar a Marlene-_

_-penguino Skipper?-_

_-Espiraculo?, donde tienes a Marlene, dejala ir?-_

_-crees que puedes protegerla? hahaha, ella es indefensa y tonta asi que sera facil-_

_-callate maldito Espiraculo, me las pagaras, MARLENE!-_

_-Skipperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- _

_Skipper sintio que su corazon dejo de latir al llegar a una pequeña luz en aquel cuarto oscuro, y ver el cadaver de la nutria que jamas habia amado en la vida, sintio morirse ya nada le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que Espiraculo pudiera matarlo solo queria estar con Marlene..._

**En los sueños de ****Marlene:**

_-ahi Skippy tan lindo...-_

_-oye, solo yo le digo asi-_

_-que?-_

_-si solo yo tonta nutria-_

_-kitka?-_

_-claro nutria, el es mi Skippy, el plan era enamorarte nutria apestosa, asi que funcio verdad mi Skippy-_

_-no...dime que no es verdad SKIPPER-_

_-claro que lo es- _

_y Asi Skipper y Kitka sellaron su plan con un beso en los labios a lo cual Marlene salio corriendo sin direccion, solo queria desaparecer de aquella escena, pero por alguna extraña razon estaba afuera del zoo, y en la ciudad, corrio atravenzado la calle y no noto que venia un coche y ante el pequeño tamaño de la nutria..._

Todo despertaron al mismo tiempo, Kowalski vio hacia abajo donde dormia Cabo para encontrarse con las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos.

-Todos estan bien?- pregunto un lider realmente agitado.

-si Skipper, creo que todos tuvimos un mal sueño-

-awww...no fue mas bien una pesadilla- dijo ligeramente el joven pinguino derramando una pequeña lagrima.

-ñah...ñah...ñah...ñah...ñañañañañh.- grito asustado el loco pinguino.

-bien espero que dejemos de soñar eso, regresemos a dormir.- ordeno Skipper.

Volvieron a dormir pero esta vez sin sueños ni pesadillas, Skipper aun se quedo pensativo por lo de su sueño y vio que ese sueño mas que pesadilla podria ser real asi que sin pensarlo decidio esperar el otro dia y hacer lo impensable.

-Buenos dias chicos-

-bueno dias Skipper-

-chicos, hoy tengo que hacer algo de suma importancia, asi que los veo luego- dijo realmente desanimado un triste Skipper.

-esta bien Skipper, estas bien?-

-si, luego regreso-

Skipper se dirigio al habitat de Marlene y decidio hacer lo correcto (bueno para el segun eso era lo correcto ¬¬).

-Marlene...- esta vez toco la puerta.

-mmh!?...oh pasa Skipper-

-am...hola Marlene...como amaneciste?-

-bien, bien aunque tuve una pesadilla realmente desagradable- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿tu tambien?-

-quien mas?.-

-pues en realidad todos en la base, fue extraño-

-parece que si Skipper, pero dime ¿que te trae por aqui? ¿es por la salida de al rato?-

-asi,,...es por eso- dijo desanimado.

-¿que ocurre?-

-Marlene...tu sabes que tengo enemigos, como Espiraculo o Hans, y...esto...es...es...muy...di...dificl de decir...Marlene...pero...quiero...que...te...alejes de mi!-

-¿que pero de que hablas?, ¿no hablaras en serio?-

-mmh...que mas quisiera yo Marlene pero...me eh dado cuenta que no quiero ponerte en peligro...mantente lejos...Marlene...si te pasara algo...no me lo perdonaria nunca- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-pero Skipper...yo- fue interrumpido por Skipper que puso su aleta en sus labios.

-no digas nada mas Marlene, es lo mejor, alejate de mi es lo mejor-

-pero yo no quiero eso Skipper!- dijo Marlene con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo se pero mi pesadilla de anoche...-

-eso no demuestra nada Skipper, vas a creerle mas a una pesadilla que al destino? por favor Skipper, fue solo un sueño, no me hagas esto- suplico Marlene.

-no!...tu no me hagas esto...tal vez...tengas razon...pero no lo se...Marlene necesito que me digas que sientes?-

-que siento de que?-

-Marlene...yo te amo...TE AMO...necesito saber que siente tu por mi-

-yo...tambien...te amo Skipper...ya no lo puedo ocultar-

-no sabes como me hace feliz esta confesion-

Skipper puso una aleta por la cintura de Marlene, besandola, un beso de puro amor, ambos demostraron en aquel beso su mas puro y profundo amor, fue un beso largo y tierno que ninguno queria terminar, pero Skipper decidio contar el beso.

-Marlene...yo...te amo...por eso...no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo recuperando el aire por aquel largo beso.

-Skipper, no...yo tambien te amo...pero no me pidas eso,...jamas...haria algo como eso...yo quiero estar contigo siempre-

Y con esto, decidieron seguir con sus planes de la tarde, pasando toda la tarde juntos hasta llegar la noche.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio?, haha ese Skipper ^^ bueno espero que les haya gustado en fin, creo que fue un poco corto pero luego ya seguire con otros mas largos :D en fin sean felices comenten por fas :D**


	12. Capitulo 12: Mi Unico Primer Beso

**Hola gente, bueno en primera decidi cambiar el nombre de mi historia por: The Secret Side of the Love :D bueno se me hizo mas mejor para la historia. Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 12 ;D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: "Noche de Amor, Noche de Amigos"_  
**

Skipper estaba en el habitat de Marlene, habia llegado la noche, decidieron salir e intentar llegar al amor, empezaron a contarse muchas cosas entre ellas privacidades.

-Oye Marlene, te molestaria si te preguntara de tu primer beso?-

-mm...?..por supuesto que no Skipper adelante-

-bueno, ¿quien te lo dio, en donde y que sentiste?- dijo Skipper casi en tono de orden.

-wow...tranquila respondere, bueno me lo dio un novio que tuve en mi antiguo acuario, la verdad pense que iba a ser mejor pero fue del asco, en primera yo creo que el no sabia besar porque me dejo hasta la baba, iugh, y aparte no senti nada, yo pense que sentiria maripositas o algo asi pero no, entonces supongo que eso no fue mi primer beso-

-oh asi que entonces de ahi no haz tenido a nadie mas?- pregunto dudoso.

-claro que no, ya de ahi pues a ti- sonrió delicadamente.

-sabes quiero...proponerte algo-

-si que es?-

-bueno, yo la verdad quiero confesarte que mi rpimer beso fue algo extraño y para serte sincero no senti la gran cosa, asi que quiero proponerte que este beso que nos vayamos a dar, sea como el primero que hayamos tenido, bueno si tu quieres- se notaba algo nervioso ante esta aclaracion.

-oh...bueno Skipper pues me sorprende y creo que tienes razon asi que si, estoy de acuerdo porque tambien pienso que el primer beso es el que se da con amor sincero y bueno que mejor que el de TU Y YO..-

-en eso tambien estoy de acuerdo-

Ambos sonrieron, Skipper rodo la cintura de Marlene con su aleta, ambos se acercaron y estaban algo nerviosos, como cuando dos jovenes se van a dar su primer beso y no saben que hacer o como reaccionar, Marlene se acerca mas pero Skipper aun no parece reaccionar hasta que...el la besa, Marlene al principio se sorprende pero luego se deja llevar por el amor y cierra los ojos imaginandose como cuando era una adolescente y queria saber que era el primer beso, esta sensacion la hizo pensar: "Este si es mi primer beso". Skipper en su mente solo decia: "La bese?, crei que no lo haria pero me gusta, este si que es un primer beso". Se siguieron besando y fue un beso muy largo pero se dejaron llevar por el amor, ya que luego de mucho tiempo se besaban, (al fin xD).

_EN LA BASE._

-Oigan que creen?-

-¿que?- dijeron los dos pinguinos al unisono.

-aah...ya nada aqui esta lo que buscaba- dijo sonriendo el genio pinguino.

-aaaww...- grunieron los otros dos.

-¿que?-

-estoy algo aburrido- dijo el joven Cabo.

-shi que shi-

-bueno, ya que somos los tres y casi ya no tenemos noches de amigos pues propongo que hagamos una noche de amigos- dijo Kowalski.

-pues...si que buena idea Kowalski pero...siempre hacemos las noches de amigos con Skipper y ahora el...-

-si...si...ya se pero ahora Skipper no esta y yo creo que tardara- sonrio picaramente a lo que Cabo no entendio y Rico menos. (xD)

-eeeh...nada olvidenlo-dijo rapidamente Kowalski para evitar el tema.

-mm...bueno esta bien tienes razon hagamos la noche de amigos, y hagamos lo que siempre hacemos las noches de amigos...-

-peezz-

-ahi Rico tu solo piensas en el pescado- lo regaño Cabo

-aaaaawhhh-

-bueno esta bien solo uno y luego los demas para despues de los juegos, ya sabes como es- contesto el joven Cabo.

-muy bien empezemos como siempre con la busqueda del tesoro...PIDO PRIMERO ESCODER LOS OBJETOS- grito Kowalski.

-aaah...pero...mm...bien tu primero- contesto con resignacion el joven pinguino.

-ñaaahh- dijo Rico.

-bueno comenzemos- dijo el genio pinguino.

_EN EL HABITAT DE MARLENE..._

Skipper y Marlene estaban hablando de muchas mas cosas, Marlene trajo un poco de vino (¿de donde saco el vino? xD), tomaron unas copas y siguieron hablando mas, luego de unos minutos y luego de mas copas, empezaron a besarse nuevamente llevandolos mas haya de un beso, Skipper se tiro encima de Marlene cayendo acostados en su cama de piedra, siguieron besandose y continuaron hasta llegar al limite de lo prohibido y la luna como testigo, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, ya no podian ocultar que ambos se amaban, estan mas que felices el uno con el otro, al fin pensaban que estarian juntos por siempre y luego de una larga noche, quedaron en un sueño profundo abrazados uno del otro.

_DE REGRESO A LA BASE... 3:45 a.m_

-No puedo creer que haya perdido en el tonto juego de Cabo-grito desesperadamente Kowalski

-ñaah ñah-

-si asi es Rico, fue justo y yo siempre soy limpio no como otros- dijo sarcasticamente Cabo.

-¿pero que dices Cabo? yo no juego sucio es RICO...-

-oiye!- grito un poco enfadado Rico

-como sea el juego es el juego y perdiste ahora debes darme tus dos premios por que esa fue la apuesta-

-esta bien, esta bien, bonita noche de amigos- cruzo las aletas luego de darle a Cabo dos premios.

-sii iiii- grito Cabo en felicidad al tener dos premios que le dio Kowalski.

-ñaah?-

-si por supuesto vamos a seguir- dijo desafiadamente Kowalski mirando a Cabo.

-bien pues sigamos- dijo igual viendo a Kowalski con mirada desafiante.

-me tocah-

-si asi es Rico es tu turno de sacar tu juego- dijo inocentemente Cabo.

-shii- grito feliz Rico

Cabo y Kowalski ya sospechaban de que juego pondria ahora Rico, Kowalski estaba seguro que iba a ganar este juego porque jamas habia perdido en un juego de Rico, Cabo solo respiro profundo porque jamas habia ganado en un juego de Rico, por lo general siempre son Kowalski y Skipper pero el nunca, y siempre le toca dar lo mas fuerte, pero el confió en si mismo para poder quitarle mas premios a Kowalski.

-ñaah ñaaah-

-sii...yo ya sospechaba que ese era el juego que ibas a escoger- dijo triunfantemente el genio pinguino.

-ñaah...ñah ñah ñah!-

-¿queee?- gritaron los otros dos al unisono.

* * *

**BUENO NO se me ocurre otra cosa, creo que es muy corto pero bueno que les parecio? por fin no? Skilene? aww...fue el mejor cap de Skilene, bueno no se xD en fin sigan leyendo: The Secret Side of the Love :D **


	13. Capitulo 13: Me vengare Psicopata!

**HOLA GENTE LINDA :D**

**continuo con esta historia, por hoy dejare a Skilene xDD para seguir con NOCHES DE CHICOS :D...bien comenzemos...y les hablare un poco de que es la noche de amigos (o como Skipper le dice: Noche de Chicos).**

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: "ME LAS PAGARAS,...RICO EL PSICOPATA"_  
**

_Flashback_

_Misma Noche (,...10:15 p.m..)_

_**EN LA BASE...**  
_

RICO:

_"en cuanto Kowalski menciono que hariamos la noche de juegos, me sorprendi, porque ya tenia varias ideas para esos dos, ñakañaka, ellos no saben lo que les espera..."_

CABO:

_"me habia sorprendido de verdad que Kowalski dijera que hariamos tal juego...y...sin Skipper...la verdad me da miedo lo que esos dos me puedan hacer, bueno...en realidad.,,,Rico no pero...Kowalski...kowalski...KOWALSKI¬¬ acaso ¿Siempre me vas a fregar la vida?...que mas da...eres mi amigo y como de mi familia pero...chocas cuando te pones en ese estado..._

KOWALSKI:_  
_

_"jajajaja pobre iluso CABO...jamas esperara lo que llegara, lo destruire y le quitare hasta su muñeco de lunacornios y ahi si lo vere sufrir jajajaja...si que sueno malvado en mi mente...por Dios...¿en que me eh convertido?...naa es solo por diversion hacia Cabito...estan inocente...pero...me tengo que cuidar de Rico...porque el es un psicopata, un gran demente y no sabria como responder ante el...la verdad...ante el y Skipper...si me da miedo perder...pero...adelante Kowalski...tu puedes contra ellos...!_

_FIN PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS TRES:_

_-Bien, como ya saben, la noche de juegos o de amigos o bien considerado por Skipper, la Noche de Chicos, o tambien conocida como la NDA o...-_

_-quieres llegar al punto?- dijo un tanto alterado Cabo_

_-bien...jumm...-...en fin,...la NDA es una noche que consta desde las 10:30 hasta las 0400 (hora militar), que consta de que cada uno dara su juego favorito por modulos..._

_...***Cabo...tu ocuparas los segundos modulos, ocuparas 2 por lo que son de las 12:00 a las 2:00 y tendras que respetar el horario dividiendo tu tiempo entre tus cuatro juegos*...**_

_...***Yo ocupare los primeros modulos que seran desde las 10:30 a las 12:00 por lo que hare lo anterior y Rico tu ocuparas los ultimos modulos de 2:00 a las 4:00 y todos tenemos las mismas horas por lo que nos dara buen tiempo a cada uno de usar media hora para tener los cuatro juegos*...**_

_...Para hacer el juego es sencillo, cada jugador elegira cuatro juegos, en su mente, anotara en un papel sus juegos elegidos, echo esto, empezaran las apuestas y el que escogio el juego debe dar un numero minimo de apuestas, los otros dos realizaran los juegos en el limite del tiempo dispuesto, el que escogio el juego solo debera ser juez de los juegos y si alguno de los dos pierde, tendra que dar el numero de trofeos que se da por apuesta, si el perdedor no da el numero de trofeo se anotara en la hoja de registro haciendo que la suma de paga vaya creciendo y dejandolo con deuda._

_...Los trofeos constan de: los trofeos de Rico son: **Trofeo 1: dos explosivos, dos winkys, 9 pescados y 3 sardinas, Trofeo 2: 1 explosivo, 1 winky, 12 pescados y 6 sardinas, Trofeo 3: 9 explosivos, 1 winky, 1 pescado y 9 sardinas y el ultimo** **trofeo: 18 explosivos, una caja de winkys de 25, una cubeta de pescado de 26 y una caja de sardinas de 18**, siendo el trofeo gordo...literalmente..._

_...ahora los trofeos de Cabo, constan de: **Trofeo 1: 6 estampillas de lunacornios (xD), 7 pescados, una bolsa de palomitas y 2 sardinas, Trofeo 2: 1 estampilla de lunacornios, 3 pescados, media bolsa de palomitas y 1 sardina, Trofeo 3: 9 estampillas de lunacornios, 6 pescados, 2 bolsas de palomitas y 5 sardinas y el ultimo siendo el mas grande: 11 estampillas de lunacornios, 3 bolsas extragrandes de palomitas, una cubeta de pescados de 30 y una caja de sardinas de 10.**_

_**...**y por ultimo mis trofeos: **Trofeo 1: 2 aparatos de musica, 8 galletas de jengibre, 6 pescados y 4 sardinas, Trofeo 2: 4 aparatos de video, 4 galletas de jengibre, 8 pescados y 9 sardinas, Trofeo 3: 1 aparato de imagenes, 1 galleta de jengibre, 2 pescados y 1 sardina y el ultimo premio siendo el mas grande: 8 aparatos de entre musica e imagenes, 14 galletas de jengibre, una cubeta de pescados de 25 y una caja de sardinas de 20.**_

_...la ultima vez Skipper gano 4 trofeos, dos de Cabo, uno mio y uno de Rico, pero bueno ahora asi estan los trofeos, bueno, las reglas son sencillas, no deben hacer trampa en los juegos por lo que cada intento de trampa se sancionara con una decima para cambiar su status de verde a amarillo, bueno esa es la regla que puso Skipper por lo que se respetara, no pueden ser juegos excesivos...osea Rico, no te excedas,,...ya que pueden dañar la integridad del pinguino y/o destruir la vida como la conocemos..._

_...fuera de eso.. doy por inicio siendo las 10:25 el inicio de la NDA entre pocas palabras...La Noche de Amigos._

_-Sii- grita entusiasmado Cabo_

_-Shi que chi- grita tambien Rico._

_-bien empezemos-_

_***#-Los primeros juegos fueron puestos por Kowalski, ya que el uso los primeros modulos, el primero fue su tipico juego de la busqueda del tesoro,Rico puso una apuesta de 1 trofeo y Cabo tambien por lo que el ganador fue Rico, el segundo fue su otro tipico juego de preguntas, la apuesta fue de 1/2 premio por lo que Cabo fue el ganador, el tercer juego fue su juego famoso de trivia, con 1/4 de trofeo siendo otra vez Cabo el ganador y el ultimo juego de recordar la serie de los colores siendo de 1/2 de trofeo y ganador Rico.-#***_

_..-muy bien...ahora veamos los resultados de sus trofeos..-...-Rico,. tu tienes un total de 4 trofeos con 1/4 y Cabo tu tienes 3 trofeos y 1/2..continuamos-_

_***#-Los siguientes modulos fueron de Cabo, empezo con su tipico juego sencillo de memorama de lunacornios, Rico hizo un gesto de aaw... pero lo tuvo que aceptar.. la apuesta fue de 1/2 por lo que Kowalski fue el ganador, el siguiente fue un juego de estrategia, por lo que fue una apuesta de 1 trofeo siendo Kowalski el ganador, el siguiente fue un juego de punteria de lunacornios por lo que la apuesta fue otra vez 1 trofeo siendo Rico el ganador y el ultimo fue de 1/2 siendo Kowalski el ganador.**  
_

_**..-**bien quedamos asi..Rico tu tienes 4 con 1/4, de nuevo (xD) y yo tengo 5 trofeos...continuamos con Rico..-_

_***#-Rico estaba feliz era su turno y sabia muy bien sus juegos aunque esta vez cambio todas sus reglas..-"***  
_

_-bien Rico es tu turno dinos que sera- pregunto entusiasmado el joven pinguino_

_-si adelante Rico-_

_-ñah ñah...-_

_-wow...si lo sabia que elegirias ese bien Rico, hago una apuesta de 2 trofeos y Cabo tu igual..-_

_-ñah ñah ñah...grm.-_

_-QUEEE?-_

_FIN FLASHBACK..._

**Hora Actual.. (2:05 a.m.)**

**-**estas demente Rico?..- grito un enfurecido Kowalski

-si...no puedes cambiar las reglas Rico..-aclaro un inocente Cabo.

-ñee...shi puedoh...chegun el codigo de Skipper del guion 4..- sacando una grabadora.

Todos prestan atencion a la grabadora:

"_Vitacora de Skipper, redactando las nuevas reglas de N.D.A, primer codigo guion 1, pueden usar fracciones de los trofeos, segundo codigo guion 2, pueden participar los creadores de cada juego si asi lo desea, tercer codigo guion 3, no pueden exceder el limite del tiempo y deben de hacer sus 4 juegos y ultimo codigo guion 4, los creadores pueden cambiar la regla de los trofeos para que el perdedor de el trofeo a el creador mismo, deben respetarse estas nuevas reglas, Fin de La Conversaicon"_

_-_que?,,, y por que no nos lo dijiste antes Rico?- grita un enfurecido Cabo.

-es queh...nadie me dijoh- contesto un apenado pinguino.

-Rico...no puedes hacer esto- contesto Kowalski

-ñaah...pedon...las reglas...-

-no me parece pero bueno...si asi quieres jugar, esta bien-

*#-El primer juego consto de 1 trofeo siendo Cabo el ganador, el segundo juego consto de 1/2 trofeo siendo Kowalski el ganador, el tercer juego fue de 1 trofeo por lo que Cabo fue el ganador, y el ultimo fue de 1 1/2...

"-_..no puedo perder, si pierdo voy a perder mis trofeos..-dice Kowalski"_

_"-pff...esto esta complicado...no puedo perder..pero tampoco quiero ganarle a Kowalski, me odiaria-"_

__El juego fue un tanto extraño para ellos, pero al final paso lo impensable...Cabo gano dejando a un Kowalski con 1 trofeo y 1/2 y a Cabo con 4 y 1/2...Rico con 7 y 2/4 siendo el mayor vencedor Rico...

-eso no es justo Rico...tu jugaste sucio-

-claroh que noh-

-claro que si... psicopata...fue trampa,,,, en estos momentos desearia un juez-

-Kowalski, yo pienso que Rico jugo limpio- opina Cabo

-tu eres tan inocente, lo dices por que tu no perdiste todo, gracias por tu apoyo Cabo pero no lo necesito- grita un poco un enfurecido Kowalski.

-bueno yo solo trataba de ayudarte- dijo un tanto inocente Cabo.

Kowalski se encierra en su laboratorio, y en su mente solo se repite una cosa;

"_...-me las vas a pagar...Rico...me las vas a pagar RICO EL PSICOPATA...TE LO JURO..."_

_En la mente de Rico:_

_":..eso te ganas Kowalski,,,por tratar de tacharme delante de Cabo y Skipper como tramposo, jure que me iba a vengar de esa vez y tu lo hiciste dos veces, pero la primera fue peor, lo jure Kowalski,,,VENGANZA..."_


	14. Capitulo 14: ¿Familia?

**Eaea..:D**

**ahora si actualizando un poco mas seguido xD, en fin aca les traigo el capitulo 14 :D de esta historia: El lado secreto del amor...(vaya el nombre mejor en ingles)...The secret side of the love..ahora si empiezan creo que problemas xD...**

* * *

_Capitulo 14: "¿Formar una Familia?"_

El dia amanecio hermoso, los pajaros cantando, una pareja de mariposas revoloteando y dejando huellas de amor a su paso. Una pareja que se ama despierta abrazados en una cama, ambos se miran y sonrien, ella se levanta y observa el dia resplandeciente, el la mira con el contraste del sol y observa lo bella que es, de pronto un grito proveniente de el habitat de los pinguinos arruina un momento increible para ellos.

-¡¿Que fue eso!?- pregunto asustada.

-No lo se Marlene, debo de ver que pasa...- contesto el muy seguro

-Skipper espera...- lo detiene poniendole una pata en su hombro.

-Si..Marly...- contesta suavemente.

-quiero decirte que...pase una noche increible y quiero decirte que...te amo-

-yo tambien la pase increible y tambien...TE AMO-

El rodea la cintura de la nutria y la besa, un beso lleno de puro amor, ambos se separan y Skipper se va.

-Gracias Skipper.-

Skipper llega a su habitat, entra feliz de la vida pero en seguida se arruina al ver a sus amigos.

-Rico..eres...detestable, jamas volvere a jugar contigo, eres tramposo y no sabes jugar limpio- grita el sabio pinguino.

-Kowalski...arrepientete por eso, el no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo, aunque en cierto caso si- le contesta un inocente pequeño pinguino

-Shi pero yo no queria- dice agachando un poco la cabeza.

-pero lo hiciste Rico y eso...no es de amigos- cruza las aletas y le da la espalda

-Kowalski?...Hey que pasa aqui?- pregunta sorprendido por lo que Kowalski acaba de decir.

-SKIPPER...!- gritan los 3 al unisono.

-tranquilos, que pasa?-

-que alegria que ya estes aqui, fue una noche espantosa..- dice Kowalski volteando a ver a Rico.

-que?, Espiraculo ataco?, o hubo una embosca o le paso algo a alguien?,,,...Kowalski estas bien?,,...Cabo estas bien?,...Rico...tu estas bien?- revisando a cada uno de ellos y entrando en panico.

-Shi..- contesta normalmente Rico

-tranquilo Skipper no te alteres, no paso nada de eso- dice inocentemente Cabo

-entonces?, porque me asustan asi?- cambiando su expresion a enojo

-bueno en realidad fue una atrozidad- contesta Kowalski

-diganme que paso ya, no me dejen con esta intriga- exige Sipper

-pues que jugamos la noche de chicos y...- lo interrumpe Skipper

-JUGARON NOCHE DE CHICOS?, ESTAN LOCOS?, COMO PUDIERON HACER ESO Y SIN MI?. VAYA FUERA DE ESO, Y CON LAS NUEVAS REGLAS, PUDIERON OCASIONAR UN CAOS MORTAL...!- dice gritando como desesperado

-calmate Skipper, lo que pasa es que estabamos aburridos y si...no se como pudimos jugar con esas reglas- volteando a ver otra vez a Rico

-Noche de Amigos,...no es una diversion, en parte si, pero no es cualquier pasatiempo, es una practica, con parte de nuestro esfuerzo claro, pero es mortal...pero bueno..y ¿que paso Kowalski?-

-pues que ese psicopata,...- (señalando a Rico) -...no nos dijo las reglas nuevas y las uso en sus juegos, dejandome en la ruina con un trofeo mientras el tiene mas de 5- agachando su cabeza

-Rico, no pudite tu hacer algo asi,...pero como tu Rico?- dirigiendose a Rico

-petdon...pero se me olvido- agachando la cabeza

-de todas maneras Rico esta mal, pero nimodo, tu los ganaste legalmente asi que no puedo hacer nada..-

-pero Skipper...- lo interrumpe el lider

-lo siento de verdad Kowalski, pero tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada con eso y menos si es legal- aclara el pinguino de cabeza plana

-mmhmm...- suspira -...bueno, esta bien, pero...ESO NO SE QUEDA ASI RICO!- gritando y amenazando a Rico

-Kowalski, las amenazas no estan permitidas entre nosotros-

-si perdon,...y bueno con todo este alboroto, ¿donde estabas?...- lanzandole una mirada picarona -...,llegas hasta el amanecer y no te reportas durante la noche-

-eemmmhm, eso es clasificado- contesta nerviosamente

-si, ya Skipper, ya dinos ¿que paso con Marlene?- suelta la expresion Cabo.

-Marlhene?- pregunta un curioso Rico

-Cabo...es que...assh..- dandose un golpe en la frente con su aleta -...bueno esas son cosas privadas, solo les dire que ella tambien me quiere-

-aaanwww..- suspiran los tres

-mmh?-

-bueno, con eso respondes todo-

-bien, dejemos esto asi, tenemos muchas misiones en la agenda-

Toda la tarde se la pasaron haciendo sus misiones, Skipper pensaba en Marlene, cada momento que pasaba lo aprovechaba para pensar en ella, cuando terminaron las misiones del dia, regresaron a su cuartel y aun tenian tiempo de sobra asi que decidieron hacer sus cosas, de pronto llego Marlene tan feliz, a Skipper se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa pero resistio sus impulsos ya que estaba enfrete de los chicos y no queria ser perturbador.

-Hoa Marlhene..!- dice riendo Rico

-hola Rico..me da gusto verte- le sonrie

-a mi tambienh- le devuelve la sonrisa

-Hola Marlene, ¿como te va?- preguntando un inocente Cabo

-hola cabo, muy bien y a ti?-

-tambien, muchas gracias!-

-Marlene!, ¿que te trae por aqui?- lanzando una mirada picarona hacia Skipper

-bueno,...yo solo queria saludarlos-

-Kowalski, ella puede venir cuando quiera...hola Marly..- suspira y observa a Marly...perdon Marlene :D

-Marly?- pregunta los tres extrañados por el apodo.

-¿QUEE?, cosas privadas!- contesta el lider

-jiji *(RISITAS DE LOS TRES PINGUINOS)*-

-Skipper, bueno solo vine a saludar-

-pero por supuesto bella dama, sientete como en casa- haciendo su acento de coqueto

-gracias Skipper-

-oye...que te parece si lo dejas en Skip..-

-en Skippy?-

-¿Como dices que dijiste?- se sorprende

-*rie*, tranquilo, solo entre tu y yo-

-aaaw...*rie* bueno, pero haras que me sonroje- apareciendo un ligerisimo rubor en sus mejillas.

-bien skippy, vengo a convivir mas con ustedes, los 4, ya que ultimamente no eh convivido con ustedes, es decir contigo si pero entiendeme ellos son mis unicos mejores amigos-

-claro que lo entiendo, Marly, adelante convive con nosotros-

-Marlene, ¿te gustaria cafe?- pregunta inocentemente Cabo

-claro, gracias Cabo-

-pero que grosero soy, no te invite a tomar nada-

-no te preocupes, Skippy-

-¿Skippy?- pregunta otra vez extrañados por el apodo

-COSAS PRIVADAS!- grita el lider

-ok!?- responde inseguro Rico

-Marlene, quisieramos, si tu quisieras, q convivas aqui con nosotros, extrañamos hablar con nuestra mejor amiga- aclara Cabo

-si Marlene, tu sabes que no soy del tema de chicas, pero tu siempre me entienedes, extraño eso- agachando un poco la cabeza

-yo tambienh, tu shi me entiendesh- dandole una sonrisa.

-oww...chicos, ustedes tambien, claro hablemos- regresandole la sonrisa a Rico y a los demas.

-como en los viejos tiempos..!- suspira y expresa Skipper

Todo el resto del tiempo, estuvieron hablaron, Kowalski agarro a Marlene y la alejo un poco para que hablara en privado a lo que Skipper se incomodo, luego un rato Kowalski abrazo a Marlene a lo q Skipper le hizo un gesto de enojo, despues Rico agarro tambien a Marlene para hablar en privado, a lo que Skipper no reacciono tan mal, pero cuando el tomo la pata de Marlene, reacciono y se molesto, Rico aun agarraa su pata, y luego se abrazaron, Skipper jamas habia sentido tantos celos y al mismo tiempo. El golpe de gracia fue con Cabo, el la llevo a un lugar privado pero cerraron el cuarto para que nadie escucahra a lo que Skipper se enfurecio mas y no lo soporto, decidio abrir sigilosamente la puerta y escucho lo que hablaban.

-Marlene, te eh querido...decir algo desde hace tiempo- se pone nervioso Cabo

-"_anda dilo Cabo, no...espera...no lo digas que tal...si te interesa mi Marly,...no lo aguantaria de ti..."- dice en su mente detras de la puerta_

-Si dime que es?-

-bueno es qe, me da pena- poniendose mas nervioso

-_"ahi no, pero por que tu Cabo?"_- _dice en su mente Skipper_

-ok, no hay problema, tu eres mi amigo, cuentame-

-bueno, a mi me gusta una chica, pero no se si a ella le gusto tambien-

-_"claro que no le gustas, le gusto yo Cabo,..."- dice en su mente Skipper_

-ahi Cabo, eso lo tienes que decifrar tu- le explica Marlene

-pero no se muy bien como-

-mira yo no te puedo ceir con certeza como, porque no la conosco-

-se llama Jade-

-ooh, lindo nombre-

-_"Jade?., mm...jamas lo habia escuchado hablar de una tal Jade, hablando de Jade, me recordo a mi prima"-_

-bueno Marlene, gracias y pasando a otro tema, ¿que tal Skipper y tu?-

-aaw...vamos bien..-

-solo espero que algun dia pida tu pata y puedan ser una familia-

-_"Una familia?, su pata?"-_

-ahi Cabo...que cosas dices, aunque yo tambien lo espero, me muero de ganas por que pase eso, porque yo lo amo-

Skipper ama profundamente a Marlene, pero aun no habia pensado en formar una familia o comprometerse, no sabia como reaccionar pero no queria desilucionar a su amada, por lo que toco la puerta para interrumpirlos y que ya no hablaran mas del tema.

_-*"Perdon Marlene, pero no me siento listo,...Cabo..¿por que le metes esas ideas?.."*-_

* * *

_**Fiu por fin acabe el cap... bueno que les parecio?, en fin es todo por hoy, gracias por leerse mi historia, aca se las dejo y feliz año nuevo que ya se acerca :D**  
_


	15. Capitulo 15: ¡Jade!, ¿quien?

**Bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo de The Secret Side of the Love :D tan pronto jejeje bueno comienzo... **

**aclarando bueno gracias a Darkness09 por leer mi historia, yo tambien trato de ponerme al dia con las tuyas..**

**y tambien raiven014 por leerla igual y tambien interesantes tus historias :D**

**en fin a todos los que dejan reviews...gracias :D...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: "Ella es...Jade"**_

Skipper toco la puerta para interrumpirlos, Cabo solo dejo el tema y vieron entrar a Skipper.

-Ho...Skipper, ¿pasa algo?..- pregunto extrañada Marlene

-ah..no...que?...nada...es solo que...ah perdon si estaban hablando de algo importante es que...aya afuera Rico y Kowalski querian hablar un poco mas contigo Marlene- mintio (¬¬)

-ah..ok no hay problema...luego seguimos Cabo..- dijo Marlene despidiendose del pequeño pinguino.

Ambos pinguinos se quedan a solas, Cabo esta a punto de salir pero Skipper lo detiene, cierra la puerta y le dice.

-Cabo...estas loco?...como puedes meterle cosas asi?..- le grita a Cabo a lo que el se asusta.

-de que hablas...Skipper?...-

-¿¡COMO DE QUE!?...no te resulta familiar...SU PATA¡?...UNA FAMILIA¡?- le grita el lider.

-¿nos escuchaste?- pregunta Cabo un poco molesto.

-emm...si?- le dice un poco nervioso.

-como pudiste Skipper?, no puedes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y escuchaste todo?- le grita molesto

-oye...yo...no claro...que no...solo la parte en la que le dijiste eso..-

-y que tiene Skipper?...acaso no haz soñado con una familia?...quien no?...por favor Skipper y yo no le meto ideas a Marlene...ella tambien...SUEÑA CON ESO¡-

-sea como sea, tu se lo comentaste primero Cabo, no vuelvas a comentarle algo asi-

-bueno, si Marlene me lo pide..-

-¿SI MARLENE TE LO PIDE?...- un ruido proveniente de la plataforma interrumpe al lider.

Skipper y Cabo salen de la habitacion y ven a los demas que estan espiando hacia afuera, Kowalski esta tratando de ver y comenta que se trata de un nuevo translado por lo que Skipper se altera ya que no sabia de ese nuevo translado a su habitat, Alice se va y deja la caja del nuevo compañero, todos salen y Rico hace los honores de abrir la caja, cuando la abren no se ve nada por lo que Marlene decide tomar la palabra.

-oye...estas ahi?,...tranquilo sal...no te haremos daño-

Una pinguina un poco mas grande que Cabo pero mas pequeña de Skipper, sale de la caja, sus ojos son color miel con la cabeza plana como Skipper y lleva un pequeño moño en su perfil derecho color cafe, Cabo siente que su corazon empieza a latir fuertemente al darse cuenta quien es...

-no puede ser...es...- la pinguina interrumpe a Cabo.

-¡SKIPPER!-

-¡Jade, cuanto tiempo sin verte...!- sonrie

La pinguina corre hacia el y lo abraza le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el se sonroja, Marlene se sorprende y se siente terriblemente celosa pero espera para que la aclaren.

-eeh..Marlene tranquila...no te pongas asi...ella es Jade...es mi prima- le aclara Skipper.

-aah...no...no te preocupes..yo no pense nada- sonrie ante la aclaracion de Skipper.

Cabo solo siente que se desmaya cuando Skipper menciono que Jade...era su prima.

-Jaa...ja...jaa...dee?- se escucha decir de Cabo.

-¿Cabo?- se extraña la pinguina.

-sii...soy...yo- se pone nervioso

-eeh?...que apsa aqui?,...ya se conocian?- le pregunta Skipper a Cabo.

-eeh...si asi es- responde Jade.

-...- Cabo no sabe que decir jamas se iba a imaginar que Jade resultara ser prima de Skipper.

-asi...Jade ellos son Rico y Kowalski- dice Skipper

-mucho gusto Jade, yo soy Kowalski-

-yo Rico- le sonrie.

-mucho gusto-

-¿Pero dime...que haces aqui?...no se supone que estabas con los tios?- le pregunta Skipper.

-a...si...pero me cambie...porque la verdad yo ya no aguantaba a los tios..perdon Skipper...no se si me aceptes aqui..pero...ya no aguantaba a los tios...tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas- le dice Jade a punto de llorar.

-tranquila Jade...hablemos-

Todos entran a la base, igual que Marlene pero Cabo se queda afuera, Jade vuelve a salir y solo quiere hacer algo.

-Cabo...¿por que nunca me dijiste que conocias a Skipp?-

-no me iba a imaginar que seria tu primo, aparte no le tome mucha importancia-

-¿que paso contigo, por que ya no buscaste?-

-¿como te iba a buscar?, creiste que todo iba a ser igual luego de lo que hiciste?- le grita un poco enojado.

-Cabo, ya te explique que yo no fui, fue Marine ¿ok?-

-no se que pensar, hace tanto tiempo que ya no la veo ni a ti, y aparte ¿buscarte?, perdon pero tu desapareciste, nisiquiera te importo lo que pasara conmigo- agacha un poco la cabeza y suelta una pequeña lagrima.

-Cabo...yo..- la interrumpe

-no digas mas Jade...yo te llegue a amar de verdad...- y se metio rapido a el cuartel dejando a una triste Jade y el se encerró en la habitación llorando luego de eso.

-Cabo... perdón- susurra Jade al aire.

Jade se metio y todos adentro tenian una cara de sorpresa luego de lo que paso con Cabo.

-¿Que fue eso?- le pregunto Skipper.

-no se...creo que el te debe explicar Skipp-

-bien, asi por cierto ella es Marlene- presentandole a la nutria.

-oh...hola mucho gusto, asi que tu eres la famosa Marlene, Skipp me a hablado mucho de ti en...- se calla cuando Skipper abre sus ojos como platos y la ve con una mirada asesina..-ou...y emmh...creo que hable de mas.

-ok¡?,...bueno mucho gusto Jade, espero que nos llevemos bien- le sonrie Marlene.

-claro, yo tambien espero lo mismo, quisiera que fueras como mi amiga- le regresa la sonrisa a Marlene

-yo tambien lo espero-

* * *

**Aw...creo que fue un poco aburrido xD...bueno el caso es que ¿que habra pasado entre Cabo y Jade? ¿quien sera Marine? ¿'Marlene y Jade seran amigas? esto y mas en el proximo cap. :D Feliz Año Nuevo... :)**


	16. Capitulo 16: ¡Un pasado y un embarazo!

**Hola.!**

**Que tal hoy feliz dia de reyes y ya mañana aw... a la escuela T.T shet...xD oknee pero si, odio la escuela¬¬ aparte de que n hize nada de tarea jajajaxD**

**Skipper: anchoas..! quieres comenzar ya?**

**Pau (yo): si, claro me esperas? ¬¬**

**Skipper: ya el publico se aburrio**

**Pau: ¿publico?,,,¿que rayos...? **

**Skipper: bla..bla...bla...mujuju...quieres seguir?**

**Pau: esta bien gordito y bonito :)**

**Skipper: emm...**

**Pau: ahi...vida...te sonrojaste :D**

**Skipper: que? no...claro que no!..**

**OK BIEN CONTINUO ._.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16_: _"Una noticia y el pasado de Cabo"  
_**

-Bien, Jade, ¿que haces aqui?-

-bueno...es que...los tios...me..pegaban- dijo Jade derramando lagrimas.

-¿que pero...por que?- dijo gritando un poco Skipper.

-no lo se, tal vez por lo de su hija, o yo que se-

-mira, Jade lo de su hija hay que dejarlo en paz, ellos sufrieron y supongo que no fue eso, tal vez, ¿no estas exagerando las cosas?- pregunto Skipper.

-¿EXAGERANDO!?, !TE CUENTO MIS COSAS PARA QUE ME APOYES, SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI PRIMO MAS CERCANO Y ¿CREES QUE YO EXAGERARÍA COSAS ASÍ?- dijo gritando Jade.

-ok...ok tranquila Jade-

-de acuerd Skipper- dij Jade un poco mas calmada.

-pero oye..¿como llegaste hasta aquí, no supe de que iban a transferir a alguien a nuestro hábitat?-

-bueno pues iban a transferir a un chimpancé a el zoológico de Hoboken, así que desmaye a el simio e intercambie la etiqueta para el zoológico de Central Park y me metí aunque lo mas raro es que tal vez la cuidadora de este zoológico no leyó bien porque no cambie la etiqueta de la especie de animal y tendría que a ver estado en el de los simios, es raro-

-wow...si que es raro...pero...bueno..esa es mi prima, yo te eh enseñado eso- sonríe en victoria.

-em..pues...si, lo eh aprendido de ti-

Así estuvieron hablando, Marlene le contaba cosas de chicas a Jade por lo que Skipper, Kowalski y Rico hablaban sobre el pasado de Cabo, Jade también le contó a Marlene cosas de chicas por lo que ahí comenzaron una buena amistad, Cabo salio de la habitación y se sentó en un rincón solo, no quería hablar con nadie, bueno tal vez con Marlene pero ella estaba con Jade, asi que decidio estar solo, Skipper llamo a Cabo pero este no respondio, tal vez sabia lo que Skipper queria preguntarle, llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Skipper le cedió su lugar a Jade y ella al principio no acepto pero Skipper la convenció, Skipper despidió a Marlene dándole un beso rápido para que nadie los viera, ella se fue pero alguien si los vio,...Jade...(xD).

_1 Semana despues..._

El tiempo paso para todos algo rapido, no habia pasado nada interesante, Jade se habia vuelto en una semana la mejor amiga de Marlene, Cabo les contó su pasado a Marlene y Skipper por lo que les pidió discreción.

_FLASHBACK..._

**_Marlene: -_**_que pasó entre ustedes Cabo?-_

_**Cabo:** - es que me da algo de pena-_

_**Skipper:** Cabo, no tienes por que sentirte así, eres nuestro amigo._

_**Marlene:** si así es._

_**Cabo:** de acuerdo_

_**Skipper:** bien te escuchamos._

_Cabo: bien...(suspiró)...después de que dejara el golf, me encontré con un grupo llamado: Los Sueños, ahí conocí a gente buena o bueno eso es lo que pensé, eran especies diferentes, dos gatos, una lemur, 1 pinguino macho mas pequeño que yo y 2 pinguinas hembras, yo me llevaba muy bien con todos y me llegue a enamorar de Jade, era una de las pinguinas, Marine era la otra pinguina, habían sido amigas desde que inicio el grupo, los dos gatos eran hermanos, Naze y Dafne, mis mejores amigos habian sido Dayko que era el pinguino macho y Naze, Maria la lemur era un poco grosera, pero era buena porque era la que nos daba comida, asi estuvimos como dos semanas hasta que lo impensable paso, Dayko y yo encontramos un cofre lleno de comida, habian peces, sardinas, comida de gato y fruta, pensabamos que habia sido el mejor hallazgo que habiamos encontrado, lo llevamos a el lugar donde estabamos y la primera en comer lo que habia en el cofre fue Maria, comió la fruta y luego nos invito a comer a los demas pero, antes de que empezaramos a comer, Maria enloqueció y nos empezo a golpear, como yo estaba enamorado de Jade, la protegi, todos tratamos de calmar a Maria pero empezaron a salirle garras filosas y empezo a arañarnos, Naze y Dafne la atacaron igual pero Maria era mucho peor, Dayko estaba asustado y lo cargue para dárselo a Jade y que Marine y Dafne se fueran junto con Dayko y yo poder retener a Maria junto con Naze, la detuvimos como 15 segundos y vimos que algo distrajo su atencion, era un pequeño pinguino llorando, en el suelo, Maria se acerco y yo trate de detenerla pero me golpeo muy fuerte y no pude hacer nada, Maria estaba rasguñando a Dayko y habia mucha sangre, por todos lados, Naze estaba inconciente pero escuche los gritos de Dafne y ella regreso por Naze, todos me dejaron ahi, viendo como Dayko sufria, yo escape pero, no pude hacer nada por el. - terminando su relato empezo a llorar._

_**Marlene:** asi que...¿eso paso?_

_**Cabo:** si.. (estaba llorando)_

_**Skipper:** bueno...eso es...algo que la verdad si me dejaria traumatizado pero, ¿que tiene que ver Jade?_

_**Cabo:** como que, ¿que tiene que ver?, yo le di a Dayko en sus aletas para que se lo llevara y ella lo dejo ahi._

_**Skipper:** aah...ya entendi._

_**Cabo**: y aparte el echo de que ella me dejara ahí, tirado con Maria, pude a ver muerto como Dayko, pero ver la muerte de ese pequeño, me dio fuerza para poder levantarme y vengarme de Maria._

_**Marlene:** pero...no fue su culpa, ella comio la fruta y eso la volvio loca._

**_Skipper: _**_si, Marlene tiene razon._

_**Cabo:** tal vez pero, nada cambia lo que Jade hizo._

_**Skipper:** y estas seguro que ella fue?_

_**Cabo:** no se...tal vez..._

_**Marlene:** deberias arreglar las cosas con ella, tal vez, algo paso y tu no viste lo que en realidad paso._

_**Cabo:** tal vez pero...les pido por favor, que tengan esto en secreto, por favor._

_**Skipper:** de acuerdo compadre, yo guardo silencio._

_**Marlene:** si yo tambien Cabo_

_**Cabo:** gracias._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

__Jade y Marlene estaban hablando, Marlene tenia en su mente lo que Cabo le habia contado a ella y a Skipper sobre ese pequeño Dayko, asi que decidio hablarle de eso, aunque en realidad, no queria, por que no queria romper la promesa de no decirle a nadie, pero ella queria que aclararan sus cosas.

-Jade?-

-si, Marlene, ¿que pasa?-

-bueno, ahi algo que quiero preguntarte-

-claro, lo que quieras amiga-

-bueno, yo...- un mareo interrumpio a Marlene, luego de eso le dieron unas nauseas horribles y fue corriendo al baño...

-Marlene...¿estas bien?...-

-si...guag...eso fue repugnante- agarrandose el estomago.

-Marlene ven...- la agarra de una de sus patas.

-¿ que pasa Jade?-

Jade le abrio la boca, reviso sus ojos y por ultimo puso su oreja en el estomago de Marlene, luego de eso dio un grit pequeño a lo que Marlene se asusto un poco.

-¿que pasa Jade, por que gritas asi?-

-es que...aw...Marlene...no puedo creerlo- dijo emocionada.

-¿que...que...pasa?- dijo un poco asustada

-vas...vas...vas...a...Marlene...estas...es...es..tas..EMBARAZADA!- dijo esto gritando un poco y muy emocionada.

-¡¿QUEE?!, como crees?, de donde sacas eso?...-

-hice la prueba de mi tia, la uso cuando la hija nutria de una de sus amigas iba a tener un bebe y bueno...de verdad...esa nutria iba a tener un bebe-

-pe...pe..pero...es que eso no.-

-¿que...no puede ser?, dime ¿es la primera vez que tienes estos sintomas?-

-pues...no..-

-ya vez...Skipper va a estar muy feliz-

-¿¡Quee...?...pero..-

-¿Como lo se? tranquila, yo se que se aman y no creo que vayas a tener un bebe de alguien que no amas-

-bueno...pues si...es de el-

-jaa...lo sabia...bueno...deb decir...-

-oye...no!...-

-¿Por que no?...el es el padre debe saber-

-bueno, primero debo estar segura y si en verdad, estoy embarazada pues... no quiero que aun se lo digas-

-pero...-

-yo se lo quiero decir cuando sea el momento-

-de acuerdo, respetare tu decisión Marlene, ¿pero como quieres probar que de verdad estas embarazada?-

-con la ayuda de Kowalski-

Y asi ambas amigas fueron al habitat de los pinguinos.

* * *

**Bueno al fin este cap. :D y ¿creen que vaya a tener un bebe? ¿Skipper se abra sonrojado de que yo le dije gordito y bonito? xD esto y mas en el siguiente cap.**


	17. Capitulo 17: ¡Algo sucede!

**Hola!**

**Bueno aca continuandome con esta su historia..**

**Skipper: pf...bien...Y NO ME SONROJE...! **

**Pau: si lo que digas gordito y bonito ;D**

**Skipper: emm...(poniendose otra vez rojito xD)**

**Pau: aw...cosita, otra vez te sonrojaste...:D**

**Skipper: eh'?emm?...que?...no, no es cierto, no me sonrojo :3**

**Pau: si.,.sii..como cuando te dije gordito y bonito la primera vez,...cierto?...:D**

**Skipper: ...eh?...**

**Bueno ya empiezo xD**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: "Algo se complica"**_

Marlene y Jade llegaron al habitat de los pinguinos, para su suerte solo estaba Cabo quien miraba lunacornios, y como las chicas entraron sigilosamente pues nisiquiera el escucho, Skipper y Rico habian ido a conseguir algo que Kowalski necesitaba, se metieron sigilosamente al laboratorio de Kowalski, el estaba tan concentrado y como Jade habia aprendido las tacticas silenciosas de su primo Skipper pues lo dejo inconsiente que ni vio el golpe venir, Jade rapidamente busco el aparato que Kowalski le habia enseñado para hacer las pruebas de embarazo, Jade le dijo a Marlene que escupiera en el vaso y asi analizarian si estaba o no embarazada, la maquina empezo a trabajar y luego de unos segundos se puso en color verde y empezo a redactar la siguiente informacion:

_Especie: Nutria_

_Fetos: 3_

_Especie:...detectando...1 nutria y 2 pinguinos..._

_Color: desconocido_

_Sexo: desconocido_

_Salud: estable_

_Tiempo: 1 semana_

_Tiempo Restante: 3 meses._

Marlene estaba pasmada, ella estaba embarazada de Skipper, y lo mas extraordinario es que tendria dos pinguinos y claro una nutria, estaba feliz aunque al principio estaba un poco asustada pero cuando la maquina dijo las especies, ella estaba feliz, Jade estaba mas que contenta, seria tia y lo mejor es que serian dos pinguinos mas y no le parecia mala idea el otro hijo nutria ya que ahora abria otra nutria. Jade borro la informacion y la prueba, desconecto la maquina y salieron del laboratorio, no estaba nadie mas que Cabo viendo la television y ambas se fueron rapidamente sin que Cabo o Kowalski se dieran cuenta de quienes eran y que hicieron.

Ya en el habitat de la nutria:

-Wow, Marlene ¿que te dije?, vas a tener 3 bebes, es increible-

-si, es muy lindo..., yo voy a ser mama y no crei que pudiera tener pinguinos, pero bueno tambien tendre una nutria-

-si eso es lindo, Sipper debe saberlo...-

-espera Jade, yo se lo dire cuando sea el tiempo, ahora no tenemos nada formal, tal vez se lo diga cuando el me pida que tengamos una relacion o matrimonio-

-...pero...-

-Jade, prometeme que no se lo diras, ¿ok?, se lo voy a decir yo-

-esta bien Marlene...como tu gustes amiga, te lo prometo-

-Gracias Jade-

_En el habitat de los pinguinos..._

Skipper y Rico estaban de regreso, Kowalski les conto lo secedido y el que sufrio los platos rotos fue el inocente Cabo recibiendo una tipica bofetada, un regaño al joven cadete ya que por su distraccion pudo aver puesto en peligro la base o a Kowalski o a el mismo, segun regaños de Skipper, Cabo se disculpo pero los demas entendieron ya que en la base no se veia nada fuera de lo normal, Kowalski ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de lo que en realidad paso.

Pasaron 2 dias, Jade habia ido a un curso de arte por 5 dias, Marlene estaba feliz y triste por que no veria a su amiga en 5 dias pero feliz por su embarazo, Skipper habia quedado en invitarla a salir asi que ese dia penso en decirle lo de su embarazo a su amado Skipper, por otro lado Skipper estaba feliz pues estaba enamorado de Marlene pero pensandolo bien no tenian una relacion formal, solo habian salido y habian pasado una noche juntos pero luego recordo la platica que tuvo con Cabo acerca del matrimonio, la verdad tambien esa cita era para aclarar con Marlene que el la amaba pero le daba miedo el tener una relacion mas formal y el queria aclarar las cosas antes de que Marlene se hiciera ilusiones. (hay Skipper si supieras).

Skipper estaba despierto muy temprano cuando su alarma sono y aparecio en la t.v., su archienemigo, su nemesis...Espiraculo.

-¿Espiraculo?...que habia pasado contigo, ya no habia tenido noticias tuyas, es mas ni siquiera sabia si aun existias?...- bromeo un poco Skipper.

-jajajajajaja penguino, que gracioso eres, sigues teniendo una chisma de comedia que a mi me provoca dolor de estomago, jajaja, bueno en fin, hay cosas que tu no sabes de mi, solo quiero contanter que tengo un neuvo plan tan maligno que tu y tus amiguitos no podran detener asi que buenos dias Skipper, jajajaja...-

-infeliz...SOLDADOS DESPIERTEN!- dijo gritando para despertar a sus amigos.

-que ...eh?-

-acaba de aparecer nuestro enemigo en la tele, dijo que estaba haciendo su nuevo plan y que era tan maligno que no ibamos a poder detenerlo, muchachos vamos, es hora de cerrarle la boca a Espiraculo-

Kowalski busco en algunos lugares segun la descripcion que Skipper le dio, bueno lo que el logro ver, despues de unos minutos lo decifro, estaba en una pequeña ciudad a unos 30 minutos de Central Park, asi que fueron, se fueron por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a un muro que no tenia salida pero esa era una puerta secreta, Skipper la decifro y entraron, adentro habia trampas asi que sospecharon que era la guarida de Espiraculo, entraron sigilosamente y pasaron todas las pruebas, despues habia una especie de callejon sin salida pero Kowalski descubrio una puerta arriba asi que la abrieron rapidamente y entraron, luego de el recorrido llegaron donde estaba lo que creian que era Espiraculo pero solo fue un señuelo para atraparlos, era una trampa, habia una gran pantalla y aparecio Espiraculo.

-jajajajja, enserio creyeron que hay estaria?...jjajajaja...ahora caeran ante mi penguinos-

De pronto salieron los famosos cangrejos a atacarlos pero los pinguinos los derrotaron, iba muy bien hasta que algo...inexplicable paso...Un cangrejo estaba a punto de disparar hacia Rico, Skipper tenia al alcanze una arma y apunto hacia el cangrejo pero...se oyo un disparo y ese fue hacia...Rico...el no sabia lo que habia echo, habia apuntado al cangrejo pero fallo y ahora corre peligro la vida de su amigo, todos corrieron a ayudar a Rico, los cangrejos estaban en shock luego de ver a el lider de los pinguinos dispararle a uno de su mismo equipo, luego de eso se fueron dejando la puerta abierta, ya que, tal vez tuvieron compasion y la dejaron para que pudieran sacar a su amigo, Skipper y los demas sacaron a Rico de ahi y regresaron lo mas rapido posible al zoo, llegando ahi lo llevaron a clinica animal para que fuera atendido, mientras tanto Skipper estaba frustrado, como habia fallado?, habia sido el mejor y ahora le habia disparado a su amigo?, no queria hablar con nadie.

-Skipper, nosotros...-hablo Cabo pero fue interrumpido por Skipper.

-No Cabo, no digas mas, fue mi culpa, ¿por que?...-

-oye no es tu culpa Skipper, es que tal vez estabas un poco distraido- dijo Kowalski para calmar a su lider.

-si...UNA DISTRACCION QUE PUEDE COSTAR LA VIDA DE RICO...! SOY UN TONTO,,,SOY UN TONTO-

-no pienses asi Skipper, vas a ver que Rico se va a poner bien- dice Cabo tratando de calmarlo.

-espero que si joven Cabo...aunque ahora ya se cual fue mi distraccion, ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ...!- y golpeando fuertemente una caja que estaba por ahi y gritando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitat.

A la mañana siguiente, el veterinario-doctor llevo a Rico a su habitat, estaba bien, el disparo del arma solo lastimo su aleta por lo que gracias a Dios no fue muy grave, Rico bajo y los demas le dieron la bienvenida dándole pescado, todos menos Skipper quien aun se sentía terriblemente mal luego de eso que hizo con su amigo, Marlene llego a su habitat para preguntar por Skipper ya que no habia ido por ella para su cita, los demás le contaron lo que paso por lo que decidio hablar con Skipper, entro al cuarto donde el estaba y Skipper estaba practicando su puntería.

-em...Skipper...yo...bueno...los demás me contaron lo que paso y...quiero decirte que no fue tu culpa, ¿ok?, estabas distraído y bueno, tu eres un gran lider y...-

-Marlene...FUE MI CULPA, YO TUVE LA CULPA DE TODO!- dijo gritando sin dejar de practicar.

-bien, si asi te sientes pues yo solo te digo que tu no fuiste culpable...-

-Marlene...ahora se porque falle y cual fue mi distracción- dijo aun sin dejar de practicar.

-y...cual fue?- dijo sorprendida.

-fue...por pensar en una estupidez... por ti...tu fuiste esa distraccion, si yo no hubiera pensado en cosas estupidas como el amor o intentar una relacion contigo, Rico no estaria herido por mi culpa, si hubiera prestado mi mayor atencion a mi trabajo no fallaria como lider, lo unico que eh echo son tonterias que pondran en riesgo a mi, a mi prima y a mis amigos, lo siento pero SON ESTUPIDECES...!- Skipper estaba siendo muy grosero, estaba usando un tono de voz muy alto asustando a la nutria, el estaba enojado, si tenia el derecho pero estaba sacando toda su furia con la persona equivocada.

Marlene no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas luego de aquellas fuertes palabras, Marlene aguanto la ganas de echarse a llorar para decir:

-mmm...lo siento Skipper...no era mi intencion estorbar en tu vida...-Marlene voltio y se fue llorando.

Skipper enseguida se dio cuenta de su error pero era muy tarde.

-Marlene...no queria ser grosero...yo...no...es cierto-

-basta, dijiste lo correcto-

-Marlene espera..- fue interrumpido por la nutria

-No Skipper, ni siquiera me sigas-

Marlene salio del cuarto y los demás la vieron irse llorando a lo que vieron a un triste Skipper agachando la cabeza y sin darse cuenta de que Rico estaba ahí, el no quería hablar de nuevo con nadie y se encerro de nuevo.

* * *

**CHAN,,,,CHANN...que creyeron? ya era vida feliz? xD no pues si no... no tendria chiste mis historia ._. ahora veran lo que en realidad pasara, ya veran el verdadero suspenso de mi historia..xD malo Skipper fue muy grosero . bueno dejen reviews y no me odien por hacer quedar ver a Skipp como un groserote, en fin disculpen que me haya tardado mucho es que mis primeras semanas en la escuela y me dejaron un buen de trabajos...ush..pero ahora si actualizo seguido, disculpen la demora...BYE!**


	18. Capitulo 18: Adios al amor

**Hola...gente..!**

**Aqui actualizando esta su historia: El lado secreto del amor...bueno ya no la hago mas de emocion y comienzo.. :D**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: "Adios...Skipper"**_

Marlene se fue corriendo a su habitat, ya no quería saber nada, ni quería hablar con nadie, estaba llorando pero en su interior ella no estaba tan molesta ya que creyo que Skipper solo lo dijo por que estaba molesto, Marlene aun asi no dejaba de llorar, no podia olvidar esas duras palabras que Skipper le habia dicho, solo queria sacar todo pero ya no queria sufrir mas, mas que nada por sus bebes.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, todos miraban con susto a su lider, no entendian que había pasado con Marlene, Skipper salio y decidio platicarles, alzo la mirada y vio a su amigo Rico, estaba bien, lo abrazo, le dijo lo mucho que se habia asustado y lo feliz que estaba porque estuviera tan pronto con ellos, Skipper volvio a la normalidad y recordo lo sucedido con Marlene, todos lo vieron con atencion.

-¿Que paso con Marlene, Skipper ?- dijo intrigado el joven pinguino.

-uum...- dio un suspiro-...fue mi culpa Cabo, fui un verdadero idiota, creeme que jamas me habia sentido asi, no tengo perdon por lo que hize-

-pero que hiciste Skipper ?- dijo el genio pinguino.

-le dije cosas horribles a Marlene, no tengo perdon, me desquite con ella por lo de Rico, le dije cosas que ni venian al caso-

-pues que le dijiste o por que se lo dijiste? - dijo Cabo

-puesyo le dije cosas que no quiero repetir pero lo dije porque estaba enojado por lo que hice y Rico y bueno salir con Marlene, me distrae de mis deberes, yo no queria pero creo que era mejor dejar las cosas asi, porque yo solo puedo enfocarme en mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para el amor-

-Skipper, Marlene quedo dañada con eso, no debiste decirle esas cosas, no fue su culpa, si no quieres tener una relacion formal con ella pues se lo hubieras dicho calmadamente sin herirla y con palabras mas correctas, yo pienso que esas no fueron las correctas- dio su punto sabio el mas alto pinguino.

-tal vez tengas razon, pero nimodo, ¿acaso no puedo estar con Marlene sin tener una relación amorosa, no se tal vez como amigos?-

-no lo se, pense que querias a Marlene- contesto un tanto agobiado Cabo.

-pues si la quiero pero...tal vez si no tenemos nada yo pueda...concentrarme en mi deber-

-Skipper, nuestro trabajo no tiene por que interferir con nuestra vida social, aparte todos aqui pienso yo que debemos tener una vida social no solo nuestro deber-

-Kowalski,...¿enserio?...lo dices tu que llevas tanto tiempo detras de Doris?, mira ustedes tal vez..tengan vida amorosa y todas esas cursilerias, a mi en lo personal por ahora solo quiero atrapar a Espiraculo y ya veremos luego que pasa con el amor, solo le pedire disculpas a Marlene y le aclarare que por ahora no quiero una relacion con nadie-

Skipper estaba siendo muy firme con lo que decia (si supiera ¬¬) al parecer el queria aclarar ya con Marlene que por ahora no queria nada serio y que seria mejor olvidar las cosas del amor y todo eso, por otra parte Marlene estaba en su habitat, ya estaba mas calmada pero ella queria hacer lo correcto, como ella si sabia leer y escribir, tomo un lapiz y una hoja de papel, y se puso a escribir.

_5 dias despues..._

No habia pasado mucho, Skipper estaba haciendo lo que a el tanto le gustaba, su dedicacion al trabajo, estaba tan ocupado que no habia podido ir a ver a Marlene, tampoco ella habia ido a su habitat, Skipper supuso que aun estaba molesta por lo que el le dijo pero que tal vez ella podia comprender por lo que estaba pasando y asi quedarian como los buenos amigos que eran, Jade llegaba esa tarde, Skipper estaba ansioso pues ya extrañaba a su prima, Cabo por otro lado no estaba muy comodo con que de nuevo regresara Jade, al parecer, queria aclarar su pasado, tal como Marlene y Skipper le aconsejaron, pero la idea de tenerla junto a el, lo hacia incomodar, Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, notaba algo extraño con su maquina de prueba de embarazo, aunque no sabia que era lo que tenia, Rico aun daba vueltas al asunto de la venganza contra Kowalski, ¿que paso entre ellos que Rico se vengo de Kowalski en aquella noche de amigos?.

Antes de que Jade llegara Skipper recordo que tenia que hablar con Marlene antes de que su prima lo regañara, Skipper decidio ir a su habitat, llamo a la puerta, ya que sabia que Marlene se molestaba porque no tocaban su puerta, llamo a la puerta pero nadie le contesto.

-Marlene?-

-...-

-Marlene, estas en casa?-

-...-

-Marlene, se que estas enfada, pero...¿por que no podemos ser solo amigos?, es decir, podemos querernos como los amigos que somos aunque tal vez hayamos pensado en amor, ¿todo puede volver a ser como antes no?-

-...-

-vamos Marlene ¿que me dices?-

-...-

-Marlene...-

Skipper decidio entrar, no habia nadie en su habitat, reviso y noto que faltaban sus cosas, faltaba su guitarra, sus recuadros, su comida, sus almohadas, su ropa, todas sus cosas pero solo habia en su cama de cemento una flor con una hoja de papel doblada, Skipper la abrio y vio que tenia letras pero como el no sabia leer fue con los chimpamces, Phil y Mason empezaron a traducir la carta que Marlene le habia escrito a Skipper, aunque en ese momento el hubiera decidido leerla el mismo,:

"_Skipper:_

_Quiero decirte lo buen lider que eres, eres alguien a quien se admira porque tu eres un buen ejemplo para Kowalski, Rico y Cabo, se que tu estas muy enfocado en tu trabajo, que por ahora solo quieres derrotar a Espiraculo y no quieres que nada mas te distraiga de tus deberes, que tonta fui al creer que solo podias ser para mi, tu eres para tu trabajo, yo se que tu quieres mantener tu imagen ante los chicos, ahora se que en tu vida, estorbo, lamento tanto irme sin despedirme de los chicos, dile que los quiero y a Jade dile que es mi mejor amiga y que en este poco tiempo que estuvo conmigo, la llegue a considerar como de mi familia, espero que puedas llegar a tener esa felicidad que conmigo no pudiste tener, me hubiera encantado tener una familia conmigo, pero ahora se que ese camino solo lo puedo tomar yo, muchas gracias por aquella noche que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas?, no se que sentiste tu pero para mi fue la mas hermosa de todas las noches y por lo menos puedo tener conmigo algo de ti, te deseo el exito que me hubiera gustado que compartieras conmigo, ahora cada quien por su camino._

_Adios Skipper..._

_Atte: Marlene"_

__Skipper queria ser tragado por la tierra, queria desaparecer, los chimpances solo guardaron silencio y sabian que lo mas prudente era no decirle nada por ahora, dejaron la nota al lado de el, ellos solo le dijeron: lo sentimos, y se fueron al otro lado de su habitat dejandolo solo, solo,,,,...asi es como el ahora estaria, queria llorar, y ais fue, lloro, se sentia el mayor de los tontos, ¿desde cuando se fue Marlene?, como pudo olvidarla?, como pudo olvidar reconciliarse con ella? por que no la siguio despues de decirle esas groserias que el le dijo?...Skipper no sabia nada solo sabia que sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas y que en su corazon ahora habia un gran hueco que nadie podria tapar.

* * *

**BUENO ES TODO, XD no se que les paresca pero me hizo entristecer la carta de Marlene u,u pobre Skipper pero nimodo porque no fue por ella? en fin creo que fue corto pero el siguiente ya sera mas largo...saludos.,... :D y gracias por los que estan actualizados con mi historia :DD**


	19. Capitulo 19: Conociendo al Enemigo!

**Hola...!**

**En primera quiero darle las gracias a todos los lectores de mi historia...Skilene...:D quiero agradecerle a marlenescarlett, aunque no este registrada, por comentar mi historia y bueno que bueno que te haya gustado la carta de Marlene :'), la verdad me inspire para hacerla algo sentimental, tambien quiero agradecer a lola erase una vez -Phebbs, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia, tambien quiero agradecerle a Irina015 por estar al dia con mi historia, por estar al pendiente de ella, en especial quiero darle las gracias a DarknessD06 ya que con ella, engradeze mi historia xD...ok bueno... gracias en fin a todas y todos los lectores, como a demetria-katniss gracias por leer mi historia . ,,,,en fin a todos en general, bueno es que no soy muy buena en los agradecimientos xD, en fin continuo con esta su historia... The Secret Side of Love...(El lado secreto del amor)...(titulo inspirado en Transformers: el lado oscuro de la luna)...xD bueno si me inspire de ahi... ._. ok bueno ya dejo de hablar y empiezo.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: "Conociendo al enemigo"**_

"_He estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, no se que hacer, ¿por que irme asi?, tal vez debi pedirle a alguien que me ayudara, no lo se, estoy un poco asustada por lo que pudiera sucederme, tengo miedo no solo por mi, sino tambien por mis hijos, tal vez debi pedirle ayuda a mi viejo amigo...aunque para ser verdad ya no eh sabido nada de el, quien sabe si aun este con vida, quien sabe si ya este casado y no le agradaria mucho a su esposa o familia que llevara una extraña a casa, en fin, solo me queda seguir caminado y llegar a un destino que nadie, nisiquiera yo conosca, me siento muy triste, extraño a Skipper, extraño a los chicos, a Jade, por cierto, ¿hoy regresaba?, hubiera querido convivir mas con ella, no se a donde ir, solo seguir mi camino..."_

Marlene, estaba sola, sin un rumbo fijo, estaba en las sombras de la noche, estaba un poco asustada, pero mas que por ella, por sus hijos, temia por su salud, ella recordaba que hubiera querido decirle a Skipper en persona que serian padres, que tendrian una hermosa familia al lado de dos pinguinos y una nutria, macho o hembra, que ambos podrian cenar juntos como la familia que serian, Marlene noto que dentro de las sombras salio alguien que ella no reconocia, asi que se asusto, corrio pero delante unas pequeñas criaturas detuvieron su camino y alguien del fondo empezo a hablar...

-Querida...¿como estas?, ¿eres Marlene cierto?- pregunto la extraña voz desde el interior de las sombras.

-am...estoy bien gracias y si soy Marlene, ¿quien eres y como me conoces?- dijo firmemente Marlene tratando de mantener oculto su miedo.

-tranquila...Marlene...solo quiero saber si necesitas algo porque yo te quiero ayudar- contesto la misma voz.

-pues gracias pero no necesito ayuda y menos de un extraño- dijo Marlene y dando media vuelta para irse de ahi.

-oye tranquila querida...solo quiero ayudarte y...espero que me conoscas...- de las sombras salio un delfin alto en una plataforma voladora, tenia una voz gruesa y con una risa chillona, este delfin se acerco lentamente a Marlene por lo que ella no reaccionaba.

-yo...no...te conosco...bueno...no olvidaria a un delfin, bueno si conosco uno pero es una hembra..- dijo tratando de recordar si reconocia al delfin.

-claro..Doris...ajamm...bueno...en fin soy Espiraculo...mayor archienemigo de tu ex-novio Skipper- dijo soltando una de sus risas.

-Espiraculo?, haa...el enemigo del que tanto hablan, cierto, con razon tu nombre se me hizo conocido y...a ver, Skipper no es mi ex-novio, si?, es solo un buen amigo el cual me boto, solo eso- dijo ocultando su enojo y rabia hacia Skipper.

-claro querida, en fin, no vengo a hablar del infeliz pengueno, jajajajaja, es decir, vengo a ofrecerte ayuda linda, estas muy sola y tan noche, deberias estar en el zoologico, dime...¿escapaste o te echaron?-

-que?, no, no me echaron yo,...escape..pero...no puedo darte mas informacion ya que eres enemigo de mis amigos-

-oh..pero querida Marlene, yo soy enemigo de los penguenos esos no de ti...es mas no podria serlo de una criatura tan bella- dijo sacando una voz un tanto seductora.

-amm...pues gracias?, pero se dice: pinguinos, es decir, no pude evitar escuchar que no lo pronuncias bien-

-bueno Marlene, no lo digo bien porque son mis enemigos, no merecen mi perfecta pronunciacion-

-de acuerdo?-

-bueno basta, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, quieres que te lleve al zoologico o algun lugar?-

-¿que claro que no, yo no quiero regresar, solo quiero irme a algun lugar..-

-bueno te puedo llevar conmigo, anda, yo te ofresco hospedaje-

-pero..no se..no podria...-

-vamos querida, acepta, me ofenderias si no lo hicieras..-

-pues..esta bien...aunque no creo que sea buena idea..-

-vamos mi querida Marlene, no me conoces pero esta seria la posibilidad de que me conocieras tal y como soy y no como esos penguenos te han hablado de mi, ¿aceptas?-

-pues, esta bien, acepto tu ayuda-

-gracias querida, vamonos-

Marlene decidio irse con Espiraculo y sus cangrejos secuaces a su base secreta, Marlene aun sentia que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero no tenia a donde mas ir, por lo menos se quedaria una o dos noches para buscar un lugar donde quedase, luego se iria y dejaria ese vinculo de conexion con Espiraculo, pero...lamentablemente Marlene estaba haciendo un error, aunque, no lo sabia, pero ahora ya no podria cortar el vinculo con Espiraculo, no por ahora.

_DE REGRESO A EL ZOOLOGICO..._

Skipper estaba destrozado despues de la carta que Marlene le dejo, no queria saber nada pero recordo que Jade llegaria en unos minutos asi que decidio hacerse el fuerte por su prima, regreso a la base y sus amigos notaron que estaba sumamente triste o destrozado en su interior, Cabo se le acerco y le pregunto lo que le pasaba, el solo le dio la carta a Cabo y volvio a salir para ir a buscar a Jade al parque, Cabo no entendia que decia la carta por lo que Kowalski vio solo tres palabras que el conocia y eran, Marlene, Skipper y adios, al entenderlo, Kowalski sospecho que Marlene se habia ido por lo que Skipper le habia dicho.

-Creo que...Marlene se fue- dijo el mas alto.

-¿pero por que?- dijo tristemente el mas pequeño

-no lo se, tal vez por lo que Skipper le dijo, supongo que eso le rompio el corazon a Marlene y ella simplemente se fue, no me imagino como estara Skipper-

-etaba tiste- dijo agachando la cabeza el experto en armas.

-si yo tambien lo note- dijo Cabo.

-bueno hay que apurarnos antes de que llegue Jade, de seguro Skipper fue por ella, hay que acomodar y poner su bienvenida, ya cuando Skipper venga el nos explicara- dijo el mas alto pinguino.

-si...ya viene Jade...ash...es decir...si ya viene...hay que apurarnos- dijo alterado el mas pequeño a lo que los otros dos no entendieron.

_EN EL_ PARQUE..

Skipper estaba triste, aun no llegaba Jade, pero estaba tan destrozado por dentro, pero debia aguantar por Jade, el espero a que llegara y despues de unos segundos Jade llego.

-Primito...!- llego corriendo abrazando a Skipper.

-Jade...hola...apenas llegaste hace dos semanas y luego otra vez por 4 dias, si que eres viajera- bromio un poco para olvidar a Marlene.

-jaja...que gracioso, bueno por fin estoy aqui, ya los extrañaba, y mas a mi primita mejor amiga Marlene-

Skipper sintio un rasguño en su corazon, al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Marlene, queria reventar pero espero a llegar al zoologico para contar todo a Jade.

-ah..si, sobre eso, Jade tengo que contarte algo muy serio, pero hay que llegar al zoologico-

-oh...bueno ok- Jade sospechaba lo que tenia que contarle.

Jade y Skipper fueron hacia el zoologico y fueron al habitat de los pinguinos, llegando Rico, Kowalski y Cabo gritaron bienvenida, ya que llegaba de nuevo Jade, ella se sorprendio pues no esperaba tal recibimiento, tomaron bebedias refrescantes, comieron gustosamente, comieron el postre de Rico que habia quedado muy rico (logicamente xD), jugaron algunos jueguitos rapidos y pasaron una velada muy bonita, Skipper la habia pasado bien, a decir verdad habia olvidado por un momento a Marlene, es mas, el queria olvidarla, ya que el pensaba que tal vez ella se fue con otro, incluso tal vez lo habia engañado, ( que mal piensa Skipper de ella).

Jade recordo que Skipper le iba a decir algo muy importante y noto que Marlene no estaba, habia olvidado por completo a Marlene, no habia notado que ella no estaba, no habi estado alli para recibirla, le parecio mala onda de su parte, pero quiso hablar con Skipper asi que fue con el para hablar con el.

-Skipper, ¿que me querias decir?, y ¿por que Marlene no esta aqui?-

-ah es cierto, mira Marlene no esta porque se fue, ella decidio irse porque yo le dije unas cosas horribles-

-¿que, como que se fue, que le dijiste?- dijo enojada Jade.

-oye calmate, bueno le dije que el amor me estaba distrayendo de mis deberes en mi trabajo asi que le dije lo correcto, que era una perdida de tiempo, que eso era para cursis, en fin dije lo correcto-

-pero ¿por que?, eres un tonto, un gran tonto, ¿como pudiste y luego de...Marlene no te dijo nada?-

-nada de que?, solo me dejo una carta despiendose, pero bueno creo que me dijo mucho, en fin tal vez ella se fue con alguien mas, tal vez ella era...- fue interrumpido por su prima.

-ni siquiera lo digas Skipper, ella no es lo que tu piensas, ella es muy especial, es decente, es mi amiga y tu eres el mayor de los idiotas, eres un menso...Skipper..MENSO...como pudiste y luego de...ash...eso no se hace Skipper, le prometi a Marlene que no iba a decir nada pero no puedo ocultarlo mas, debes saberlo-

-oye pero...- fue interrumpido otra vez por Jade.

-callate...solo escuchame, ella...-

* * *

**Bueno es todo lo que se me ocurre de este capitulo, jejeje, esperen la proxima actualizacion espero no tardarme, en fin ¿estan de aacuerdo con lo que Marlene decidio?, en fin es todo por hoy, saludos...**


	20. Capitulo 20: Noticia de embarazo

**Hola soy yo de nuevo :D**

**aqui escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta su historia: The Secret Side of the Love :D **

* * *

**_Capitulo 20: "Un error y una noticia"_  
**

-Marlene esta...- Jade fue interrumpida por Skipper y empezo a gritar

-AAAHHHHHHHH...NO QUIERO SABER NADA...!- grito Skipper desesperado por lo que Jade iba a decir...- tal vez me vas a decir que esta loca o se fue con alguien mas...NO QUIERO SABAER...!- fue interrumpido por Jade.

-CALLATE SKIPPER!...dejame terminar, no sabes ni lo que voy a decir, rayos, callate, ya dejame hablar- dijo desesperada.

-ash...ya dime..- dijo finalmente.

-bueno...ya...Marlene...ella...esta...-

-SKIPPER!- grito Kowalski desde un fondo de la habitacion.

-MALDITA SEA...KOWALSKI PUEDES CALLARTE...ahorita le hablas a Skipper..!- grito muy fuerte y ya desesperada a lo que Kowalski se asusto.

-Jade...¿que te pasa?, esta bien que estés desesperada pero bueno, no tenias porque gritarle asi a Kowalski, ya puedes decirme con calma...-

-bien...bueno...ya sin rodeos...Marlene esta embarazada de ti...!...uff...ya por fin lo dije-

Skipper sintio que un balde de agua fria le caia encima, se sentia el mayor de los estupidos, un completo tonto, Marlene estaba embarazada ¿por que no le habia dicho nada?, se sentia tan culpable, ahora Marlene estaba sola en cualquier lugar con su bebe, empezo a llorar, estaba muy enojado, no con Marlene, sino con el mismo, porque tal vez ella queria decirle lo de su embarazo y simplemente el no le dio oportunidad.

-Jade...¿Desde cuando lo sabes?...-

-bueno...yo fui la que descubrio que Marlene estaba embarazada...-

-y ¿por que Marlene no me dijo nada?...- lo dijo en el tono mas calmado que tenia.

-no lo se... supongo que ella queria decirtelo pero por las cosas horribles que le dijiste ella simplemente no quiso que supieras...-

-y ¿por que tu nunca ME DIJISTE NADA!?...- empezo a subir de tono.

-pues es que...ella me pidio silencio y yo...- fue interrumpida por Skipper.

-¿y tu que?...ahora Marlene esta desaparecida junto con mi bebe quien sabe donde, tal vez esta en peligro porque tu no me dijiste nada,...- Skipper estaba mas alterado que nunca.

-CALMATE SKIPPER!...en todo caso el que tiene la culpa eres tu..porque embarazada o no, no tenias porque desquitarte con Marlene de tu error, tu trabajo es aparte primito y Marlene no tenia culpa de nada, es tu responsabilidad, solo lo hiciste para culpar a alguien mas de lo que tu no eres capaz de aceptar, buscas a alguien mas echarle la culpa, como ahora, tu me culpas de tu error asi como culpaste a Marlene de casi matar a Rico...-

Skipper estaba en silencio, Jade tenia toda la razon, el era un idiota, queria culpar a alguien mas de sus errores, ahora el se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo este tiempo, de lo mal que habia actuado con Marlene, de lo mal que estaba actuando con Jade.

-Lo...lo siento Jade...tu...tienes toda la razon...soy un idiota...no debi de hacerle eso a Marlene, ni debí hacerte esto Jade, todo es mi culpa...TODO...yo soy el unico culpable y quiero arreglar las cosas, perdoname Jade...perdon...-

-claro que te perdono Skipper, pero ahora eso no importa, debes buscar el perdon de alguien mas...el de Marlene, debes buscarla y traerla aqui a tu lado, donde debe estar-

-por supuesto..- Skipper abrazo fuertemente a su prima.

Los chicos habian escuchado todo perfectamente y salieron del habitat para hablar con su lider.

-Skipper,,...bueno...escuchamos todo..- empezo Kowalski.

-si...y queremos decirte que cuentas con nosotros para todo...-

-chi...podemos aiudate a buscar a Marlhene...- dijo finalmente Rico.

-si...asi es... queremos ayudarte y queremos que sepas que eres un buen lider para nosotros pero tambien sabemos que amas a Marlene y que no deberias cerrarte solo en el trabajo, asi que queremos que tu seas feliz Skipper- dijo Cabo dando una gran sonrisa.

-gracias muchachos,...ustedes son los mejores... gracias por apoyarme siempre en las buenas y en las malas...tambien tu Jade...gracias...-

-Skipper...yo tambien quisiera ayudarlos a buscar a Marlene..-

-por supuesto Jade...ahora vamos a buscar a mi familia...-

En otra parte de Central Park, Espiraculo estaba en su guarida secreta realizando su plan maestro hacia los pinguinos, Marlene estaba dormida pero habia escuchado un ruido y desperto, camino hacia donde estaba Espiraculo y la recibieron.

-Oh...querida...haz despertado...¿quieres cenar algo?- dijo Espiraculo.

-bueno...yo...no quiero molestar..-

-no molestas Marlene...adelante pide lo que sea...mis cangrejos te lo traeran..-

-gracias Dr. Espiraculo..-

-oh por favor querida solo Espiraculo...dejemos el Dr.-

-bueno...-

Marlene pidio algo para cenar, terminando de cenar, el Dr. Espiraculo se acerco a Marlene para hablar un poco con ella.

-Marlene...querida...dime..¿como te sientes ahora hacia Skipper?-

-mm...¿como?..no entendi bien esa pregunta..- dijo Marlene un poco confundida.

-asi...es decir...¿que sientes hacia Skipper ahora que el te rechazo?..- dijo el Dr. Espiraculo aclarando su duda.

-ah..eso..pues...en realidad el no me rechazo...solo fue muy grosero conmigo y yo...decidi irme..-

-bien..pero...¿aun no respondes a mi pregunta?..-

-aah...bueno pues yo no siento nada... tal vez solo un poco de rencor...no lo se-

-¿tanto para entregarlo?..-

-¿entregarlo?...¿de que hablas?-

-si querida...¿le tienes tanto rencor para entregarme a Skipper?-

-¿que?...no yo nunca haria algo asi..-

-oh por favor Marlene,...a el no le importas...esa seria tu venganza hacia el penguino ese presumido y tu tendrias un vida tranquila.

Marlene le guardaba un poco de rencor pero eso no seria correcto de su parte, entregarselo a Espiraculo, ella no estaba de acuerdo, asi que le contesto a Dr. Espiraculo.

-no...tal vez le guarde un poco de rencor pero aun lo amo de verdad y no seria justo de mi parte...-

-hay querida...tu amor te ciega...pero bueno...yo lo intente...ahora te quedaras aqui para siempre...queria dejarte ir a cambio de entregarme a Skipper pero si tu no quieres pues...te usare para traerlo a mi...pero lamentablemente no te vera mas con vida...-

-Noo...dejame...todo era una trampa...Skipper jamas caería en tu trampa..-

-¿estas segura?...creo que es hora de que dejes este mundo querida...-

El Dr. Espiraculo saco una arma llena de un liquido para inyectarlo a Marlene.

-no...por favor...-

-primero agonizaras y luego dejaras de sufrir...-

-no por favor...espera...ESTOY EMBARAZADA...no hagas esto..-

Espiraculo se asombro, estaba apunto de inyectar el liquido pero se detuvo, observo a Marlene detenidamente.

-¿estas embarazada?- dijo el Dr. Espiraculo asombrado.

-sss..ii..si..- tartamudeo un poco Marlene.

-¿el padre es Skipper verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-no...- dijo Marlene, ovbiamente mintio.

-aja claro... si tu lo amas verdaderamente no creo que te meterias con otro que no sea el...asi que...tal vez tu y tu bebe me sirvan de mucho...querida..por ahora viviras aqui conmigo, soy malvado y mucho pero cuando se trata de bebes no lo soy, asi que podras tener todas las comodidades, mi sirvienta Dallana te servira en lo que quieras, mientras tanto puedes irte al cuarto donde estabas...-

-Skipper me encontrara y tu vas a caer...- dijo Marlene firmemente.

-esa es la idea querida...-

* * *

**Bien que les parecio?..**

**Ese Espiraculo bien malvado... mira que matar a Marlene...el es malo.,..¿que hara con sus hijos? ¿que tendra en mente? quien sabe para eso sigan leyendo mas xD...en fin dejen muchos reviews... bye..**


	21. Capitulo 21: Conversación entre primos!

**Hola...!**

**Bueno se que me eh tardado en publicar el siguiente capitulo pero estuve castigada por dos semanas y el viernes se acabo mi castigo por fin, ese dia en la noche estuve escribiendo mi capitulo pero me quede dormida debido a levantarme temprano para la escuela y mi papa que apago la computadora no guardo mi cap... u,u asi que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo.. pff.. que agotador y habia escrito un monton T.T.. pero bueno aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta su historia gracias a todos y todas por la paciencia,... en fin continuo.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 21 "En busca de mi familia parte I"_  
**

_UN MES DESPUES..._

_"__Ya paso el tiempo, tal vez un mes... quiza...ni siquiera me eh dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo eh estado sin ella, para mi es una eternidad,... estoy preocupado por Marlene... mas que nada por mi hijo, ¿solo tendré uno?, estoy desesperado, pero... ahora que lo recuerdo, la única que sabia era Jade, ¿como lo supo?, debe darme una explicación, ella tal vez sepa de mi hijo, tal vez sepa si tendré mas de uno o quizá la especie en que nacerá voy a preguntarle,... Jade... espero que me contestes con la verdad"._

Skipper no espero mas, se dirigio hacia Jade que estaba apunto de dormir, Kowalski y los demas ya estaban durmiendo.

-mm... Jade.. ¿podemos hablar?...-

-claro Skipper, ¿prefieres afuera cierto?...- dijo Jade.

-si..vamos...- dijo Skipper y se dirigió a la salida.

_Ya afuera del habitat..._

-bien... ya estamos aquí, ¿que sucede?-

-bueno Jade, quiero que me digas ¿como supiste que Marlene estaba embarazada?- fue directamente al grano sin rodeos.

-oh...bueno pues ella...tenia todos los síntomas de un embarazo, mareos, nauseas, desmayos, bueno era algo sospechoso...- fue interrumpida por Skipper.

-es decir que si algo le hubiera pasado o si hubiera sido una enfermedad ¿no me hubieras dicho que estaba enferma o algo así?-

-bueno si lo vez de ese modo pues... no lo se... dependiera de lo que Marlene me dijera.

-bueno...ya esta bien.. pero ¿como estuviste segura del embarazo?- Skipper lo dijo, dio en el punto.

-ash... hasta parece que lees la mente Skipper, esta bien, esta bien.. te voy a decir,... fue el día en que Kowalski necesitaba algo para su nuevo experimento, Cabo estaba muy entretenido en la tele que no vio cuando Marlene y yo entramos al laboratorio de Kowalski, Kowalski estaba muy concentrado por lo que fue fácil noquearlo, unos dias antes Kowalski me habia dicho que el tenia un aparato de maternidad, ya que queria hacer esto para las especies femeninas por si queria saber si estabas embarazadas o no, saque su aparato y saque una prueba de Marlene, luego de unos segundo el aparato prendió una luz azul que Kowalski me había dicho significaba que efectivamente estaba embarazada.-

-vaya... así que fuiste tu... muy bien... no dejaste rastro... esa es mi prima..,en fin, ¿solo eso sabes?...¿solo eso dijo la maquina?-

-bueno, de echo dijo algo mas- dijo Jade dudando en decirle el numero de hijos que tendria o la especie.

-bien, dime por favor, ¿ Tendré solo un hijo?, ¿que especie sera?...- fue interrumpido por Jade ya que se estaba alterando.

-de acuerdo, tranquilo,...el aparato empezó a decir una información, en primera dijo que el numero de crías serian 3, así que seras triple papa y bueno también dijo las especies pero quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para ti-

-¿tendre 3 bebes?, eso es grandioso Jade... tendre a 3 chiquitos.. seran mi adoracion... dime ¿seran machos o hembras?... quiero tenerlos conmigo...- dijo muy feliz, estaba emocionado con la noticia de sus bebes.

-bueno.. de echo el genero no lo dijo pero... si, tendrás 3 chiquitos...- le contesto feliz.

-ah... que buena noticia... pero... significa que debo encontrar a Marlene ya!... yo quiero estar al lado de ella para ver el desarrollo de mis hijos, para estar consintiendola en lo que necesite, ¿donde crees que pueda estar?, ¿de verdad no te ha contactado?-

-¿Skipper es enserio?, yo también estoy tan preocupada por ella como tu y si ella me hubiera contactado y me hubiera pedido que no te dijera donde estaba pues ovbiamente te lo diria ya que se que estas muy preocupado y quieres pedirle perdon, asi que de verdad, enserio que me gustaria saber algo de ella-

-si, tienes razon Jade, perdon, pero enserio no tengo ninguna idea de donde pueda estar, pero trato de no pensar lo peor-

-oye... ella esta bien, recuerda que las malas noticias siempre llegan primero asi que ella esta bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana seguiremos buscando a Marlene-

-si tienes razon... espero que mis hijos aun no hayan nacido-

-no lo se... tal vez no... Kowalski debe saber eso... bueno vayamos a dormir-

-de acuerdo... buenas noches Jade-

-Buenas noches Skipper.

-...buenas noches Marly.. donde sea que estes...- dijo Skipper en un murmuro que apenas si podia oirse y mandando un beso al aire quedandose completamente dormido.

_En la guarida de Espiraculo..._

_Ella dormia... sintio un leve susurro... un aire recorro sus labios como si alguien le diera un beso... un susurro que podia entender decian su nombre... mientras ella dormia profundamente... las palabras salieron de sus labios..._

_"...buenas noches...Skipper..."._

_Una gatita dormía, escucho ese leve susurro de la nutria, levantándose y dirigiendose con su amo, el estaba detras de un monitor, todos dormian mientras el seguia ahi..._

_-Amo Espiraculo?-_

_-¿que sucede Dallana?-_

_-ella lo nombro, en sus sueños, casi en un susurro...-_

_-...bien... eso significa que es hora de poner en marcha el plan...gracias Dallana vuelve a dormir...mañana sera otro dia-_

_-si, amo Espiraculo-_

_-Skipper... estaras a punto de saber...donde esta tu amadisima Marly...-_

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy... no se que tal les haya parecido.. a mi me parecio ponerle este titulo porque ha estado buscando a su familia, decidi ponerle dos titulos, uno en la lista de seleccion y el otro aqui... aunque bueno...estoy corta de inspiracion... bueno saludos. :D**


	22. Capitulo 22: Un plan en accion

**Gente Hermosa... :D**

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo para ustedes, gracias a ustedes eh llegado al review #60 y eso me hace feliz :), tambien quiero comentarles que ya estoy en la recta final de esta historia u,u... pues es como todo, todo tiene un inicio y el final esta a punto de llegarle a esta su historia pero bueno no los aburro mas con mi filosofia xD**

**Skipper: filosofia? jajajaja no exageres...**

**Yo: ¬¬ OYE! que te pasa? grosero** u.u

**Skipper: oh perdon :( solo queria hacerte burla...es decir,...hacerte reir**

**Yo: ja ja ja... ¬¬ si reir como no... **

**Skipper: ahora me siento mal :(**

**Yo: ¬¬ **

**xD ok ya dejo esta conversación entre Skipp para empezar con este cap... EMPIEZO.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 22: "En busca de mi familia parte II"**_

**Escondite**** del Dr. Espiraculo - 10:01 a.m.**

Marlene desperto, luego de un sueño donde estaba su amado Skipper, para ella fue como si el mismo le hubiera hablado, eso era extraño para ella, salio de su habitacion sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su cuidadora Dallana quien dormía al lado de su cama, salio y vio que no había mucho movimiento, ni Espiraculo estaba, salio a dar un pequeño recorrido para tratar de llamar a Skipper o hacer algo para ayudarse, el tiempo ya había pasado para ella, ahora tenia mas una pancita de embarazada, eso la hacia feliz, pero no es así como ella queria estar, ella quería estar al lado del padre de sus hijos, viéndolos crecer dentro de ella, consintiendo la en todo momento, pero eso no era posible.

Entro a la oficina de Espiraculo, estaba un pescado encima de un mueble, Marlene penso que ese pescado lo habia dejado ahi Espiraculo por lo que sospecho que ya estaba levantado, busco rapidamente algun informe de donde podria estar ubicado el escondite de Espiraculo y lo mas importante...¿COMO CONTACTAR A SKIPPER?. Se apresuro a buscar y noto que habia un sobre, lo abrio y vio que habia una cinta, escucho que alguien se acercaba, guardo todo y salio corriendo al lado opuesto para que nadie la viera.

-...bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar este plan...- se dijo para si mismo Espiraculo.

-¿Amo Espiraculo?- dijo Dallana.

-oh... Dallana, ahi estas, ¿que sucede?-

-Marlyne no esta en la habitacion...- dijo en seco.

-es Marlene, ¿De acuerdo Dalle..?, como sea, tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer, tranquila que es una hembra embarazada y yo se como se portan las embarazadas..- dijo muy seguro Espiraculo.

-no lo se Amo Espiraculo, no confio en ella-

-¿crees que yo si?, de echo ahora que lo dices pues confio un poco mas en ella ahora que esta aqui, pero ese no es el caso, pronto estara en marcha mi plan y si no sale como lo planee, Marlene se ira con ese penguino- dijo con un tono un poco decepcionado y/o triste.

-¿se siente bien Amo Espiraculo?- dijo Dallana realmente preocupada.

-ah...si estoy bien...es solo que... mira, diras que es una estupidez pero.. me eh encariñado con Marly, escuche que las hembras embarazadas son aun mas lindas y es cierto, ese es el caso de Mar...pero no debería estarlo si pronto se ira...-

-..¿Mar?...Amo Espiraculo, ¿esta diciendo que le gusta Marlyne o esta enamorado de ella?...-

-...¿que?, claro que no Dallana!...y es Marlene ...solo me eh encariñado como un amigo, un hermano o un no se que, que me hace sonreir cada que habla con sus hijos, aunque es raro pero aveces la espió hablando con sus bebes en su vientre y eso se me hace simplemente adorable-

-Amo Espiraculo, con todo respeto, ¿no cree que se esta ablandando?-

-¿ ablandando?,... si y mucho, es por eso que ya quiero empezar con mi plan porque... según el calculo del embarazo de Marly, sus bebes nacerán en maximo dos semanas asi que no quiero imaginar que pasaria si en vez de una guarida del mal se vuelve una guardería, asi que mejor comienzo todo...-

-como usted decida Amo Espiraculo-

Marlene, quien no se habia ido de aquel lugar escucho toda aquella conversacion, se habia sorprendido, despues de todo de ese mes, la verdad Espiraculo no la habia tratado tan mal y no se portaba tan malo como Skipper decia, solo que ya le habia caido mal por el simple echo de querer matarla pero, ¿acaso sera cierto que Espiraculo esta encariñado con ella solo como un amigo o hermano?... o a caso algo mas?...ella no tenia las respuestas para esto, pero luego de escuchar eso, el corazon de Marlene se ablando un poco mas con el, en su mente pensó que tal vez, el no era tan malo.

-..por cierto Dallana... necesito que mandes este paquete..- dijo sacando el sobre que Marlene habia abierto. -... un momento, este sobre esta abierto,... mmh...parece que alguien vino de curiosa aqui, lo bueno es que solo tenia la cinta,... como sea, Dalle, necesito que mandes este sobre a un zoologico, el zoologico de Central Park..-

-..si Amo Espiraculo..-

-..y ponle que solo lo puede recibir un pinguino llamado Skipper...-

_En el zoologico de Central Park..._

-Buenos dias, muchachos!- dijo sonrientemente su lider.

-buenos dias Skipper, hoy te vez de mejor animo- dijo el pequeño.

-si, es solo que soñe con mi familia y eso me subio el animo, intuyo que hoy tendre noticias de mi Marly, espero que sea verdad..-

-si eso espero- dijo Jade quien apenas se habia levantado.

-bueno, desayunemos-

_Unas horas despues.._

-¿aun nada?-

-nada Skipper, buscamos hasta a su ultimo familiar de Marlene y no tiene noticias de ella desde la navidad..- informo Kowalski.

-..ah...(suspiro)... debemos seguir buscando..-

Jade llega corriendo (deslizandose) y llega hacia Skipper emocionada con algo en las aletas.

-Skipper!...SKIPPER!...SKIPPER!...- dijo gritando Jade.

-..tranquila Jade.. ¿que pasa?..-

-mira... llego este sobre y es para ti, no se leer pero si los nombres de nosotros asi que aqui dice Skipper y supongo que es para ti..- dijo algo emocionada Jade.

-..pues si...asi es.. aqui dice mi nombre.. pero ¿por que estas tan emocionada?..-

-¿como que por que?... tal vez sean noticias de Marlene..-

-ah tienes razon... vayamos a dentro..-

Entraron e inmediatamente Skipper abrio el sobre, vio que habia una cinta y la metieron en su casetera, la imagen estaba oscura hasta que...

-¿!ESPIRACULO!?- grito sorprendido Skipper.

Todos se asombraron y empezaron a ver el video.

_-...Oh Skipper,... supongo que te sorprendes por este video, bueno, quiero decirte que esta vez no sera tan facil derrotarme, tu te llevaste algo de mi y mi venganza sera llevarme algo de ti...tu te llevaste mi orgullo, mi dignidad y yo te quitare algo que tu amas mas que a ti mismo, pero antes...quiero decirte esto... ¿que se siente estar solo?...-_

Skipper esta sorprendido.. ¿a que se referia con solo?... acaso el..

_-asi es Skipper... yo tengo a tu amadisima Marly...- enseño a Marlene por medio del video quien estaba durmiendo -... asi es, yo te quitare a tu familia, tu tranquilo Skipper, soy una mente del mal pero cuando se trata de pequeñas criaturas como los bebes, soy mas sencible y mas de una especie tan linda como Marlene, pues me eh dejado cautivar por su belleza, si la vieras ahora mismo, ella se ve tan linda embarazada, no te estoy diciendo que la matare o algo asi, claro que no... si no que estoy tomando tu lugar como padre.. yo la estoy consintiendo, yo le doy lo que tu no le puedes dar ahora mismo, eso es lo que me agrada y ni siquiera te hagas ilusiones si crees que podras verla aun con sus bebes dentro ya que tal vez en unas semanas nazcan, jajajaja, ser papa no es tan malo, tal vez... si tu no quisiste a tus hijos, si rechazaste a Marlene, tal vez yo pueda tomar tu lugar y que tu hijos me llamen...PAPA...ENCUENTRAME SI PUEDES...!- Fin de la conversacion... _

Skipper sintio un gran odio a ese delfin, estaba tan enojado, lo sabia todo, que el habia sido grosero con Skipper y por eso ella se habia ido, se sentia ahora mas culpable ya que ahora Marlene estaba en peligro igual que sus hijos.

-¿Espiraculo tiene a Marlene?- dijo Kowalski.

-pobre Marlhene, mendigo Espilaculo..- dijo Rico

-pobre Marlene, debe estar asustada- dijo inocentemente el pequeño.

-!MI AMIGA!, debemos salvarla- dijo Jade

-Kowalski tapale los oidos a Cabo, quiero decir mis palabras de furia...!-

Hacen la accion y Skipper empieza a gritar muchas palabras ofensivas y groseras hacia Espiraculo.

-Skipper.. ese vocabulario, no es bueno hablar asi...- se quejo Jade.

-y aun asi escuche todo..- dijo inocentemente Cabo.

-ese maldito de Espiraculo, Marlene tranquila, yo te voy a ir a buscar y te voy a traer aquí conmigo, mientras tanto Espiraculo,... tu me las vas a pagar...-

-Skipper, ¿donde crees que pueda estar?..- dijo Jade.

-no lo se pero hay que descubrirlo lo antes posible..-

-lo mas extraño es ¿como Marlene cayo en manos de Espiraculo?, es algo raro pero bueno, podremos preguntarle a Marlene cuando la rescatemos- dijo Kowalski.

-si, por ahora solo hay que enfocarnos en buscar a Espiraculo, quiero encontrar a ese hijo de... a ese maldito y quiero a MI FAMILIA!-

-si Skipper, traeremos a Marlene y haremos que Espiraculo pague por lo que ha echo- dijo Jade.

-asi es... traeremos a Marlene sana y salva- dijo Cabo.

-..Espero que no sea tarde para eso...- dijo Skipper en un susurro agachando la cabeza y dejando resbalar una pequeña lagrima.

_En la guarida de Espiraculo..._

_-¿Skipper?... no llores por mi, estoy bien, TE AMO, y mis hijos tambien te aman, ya quieren estar contigo, por favor ven con nosotros te necesitamos...-_

_Como si fuera un sueño, Marlene en su mente repetia eso, sentia que Skipper estaba sufriendo por ella, asi que en su mente lo repetia por si Skipper tenia la misma conexion que ella y asi el se podria tranquilizar._

_-Skipper,... te estoy esperando...- dijo en un susurro mientras se recostaba en la cama._

_Ella fue corriendo con su amo, para informarle._

_-Amo Espiraculo, ella lo ha mencionado de nuevo..- _

_-...(suspiro)...ella de verdad lo ama...- dijo con un aire de tristeza._

* * *

**Wow... ¿que pasa aqui?... sera que Espiraculo esta enamorado?.. o acaso amor de hermanos? quien sabe hahaha... si... yo si se xD peo bueno.. ya en los siguiente cap's,... sabran lo que pasara... en fin gracias por leer, dejen muchos reviews :)**

**Bye.**

**Atte:**

**TeamDarkRose... :D**


	23. Capitulo 23: Nacieron

**Hola.**

**Wow... se que eh tardado muchisimo pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de: "The secret side of the love". **

**Bueno para responderle a, marlenescarlett, pues de echo no tenia otra opcion y ademas, con esto se va a saber porque el titulo de la historia: El lado secreto del amor y bueno eso ya lo sabran dentro d capitulos mas, ahora Irina015 yo tambien ya quiero escribir la parte de sus bebes y creanme que escribire una parte inolvidable.**

**Sin mas rodeos me dispongo a escribirles el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 23: "Planes verdaderos y tres pequeños angelitos"_**

**Guarida de Espiraculo **

-amo...Espiraculo?, ¿Esta enamorado de ella?...- pregunto Dallana.

-...NO...te eh dicho que no estoy enamorado...Diana, por favor, vete...no quiero ver a nadie-

-si amo...como usted quiera... y soy Dallana, señor-

-¿Dallana?, ¿te cambiaste el nombre?, ese te queda mejor, ahora dejamelo SOLO!- dijo dandole la espalda y recargandose en su escritorio.

-...{_En la mente de Dallana: ¬¬ patetico, aparte de debil confunde mi nombre}..._Si amo me retiro...- Dallana salio con una cara molesta dejando a Espiraculo totalmente solo.

_Espiraculo POV._

_"Ahora estoy solo, pronto de nuevo lo estare, como si no conociera a Skipper, el vendra pronto por ella, ¿acaso me importa?, diablos me importa y mucho, no puedo creer que me haya vuelto debil y patetico,...!El gran Espiraculo esta a punto de redinser ante una hembra fabulosa de especie nutria que va a tener 3 bebes de __mayor enemigo de nombre Skipper!,... eso suena patetico hasta dentro de mi mente, ¿ahora que?, como fue que lo que planee no haya funcionado, una mente brillante se derrumba ante unos ojos color avellana...que frustacion."_

-¿acaso hay algo peor?- pronuncie para mi mismo-¿que fue lo que paso, en que falle?..- dije de nuevo para mi mismo-... ya se, veré de nuevo...TODO...el plan y veré cual fue mi error...-

Saque de mi cajon muchas cintas, me puse a revisar todas y pude notar que una etiqueta decia: "PLAN TSSOL", en cuanto la vi, senti que mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer, esa cinta...esa cinta... prometi que no la volveria a ver... porque si la veia, me romperia el corazon, saque esa cinta y la tenia entre mis aletas, no se en que momento una gota cayo entre ella, estaba llorando, me calme enseguida...

-esa no es actitud de una mente del mal..- me dije firme y poniendo la cinta junto con las demas.

Segui buscando entre las cintas y encontre cuatro, las cuales decian: Plan Skipper, Plan Skipper 2, Plan Modificado y Hoboken Life, en cuanto vi la ultima un sonrojo aparecio en mi cara, inmediatamente guarde esa cinta, ya que aquella cinta contenia lo mas vergonzoso de mi y no queria verlo ni ser humillado por eso, ignore las demas y guarde la caja, solo me quede con las tres primeras cintas, las puse y empeze a ver cual habia sido el error.

"CINTA 1: Plan Skipper".

"Me encuentro en mi guarida secreta, ahora si tengo el plan perfecto, siempre los eh grabado para que en un futuro recuerde mis planes y si en alguno logro derrotar a mi archienemigo, sera glorioso para mi, en fin, ahora si tengo el plan perfecto para destruir a Skipper, esta es la idea, vi un programa llamado: "Cuando me olvides", eso me dio curiosidad y decidi verlo, un humano queria vengarse de su hermano y decidio hacerlo, destruyendo a sus seres queridos, empezo con su novia, ya que era la mas cerca y despues con sus amigos, al final era una perdida de tiempor porque el se disculpo, perdono a su hermano y blah, blah, esas cursilerias que los buenos hacen, en fin, me dio una idea para destruir a mi enemigo de una vez por...

-amo Espiraculo..la cena esta lista...- dijo Dallana desde el exterior.

-ahora no Denisse estoy grabando mi plan- dijo en voz baja por un costado.

-lo siento amo Espiraculo y soy Dallana no Denisse- dijo en tono bajo.

-pff...Denisse? quien dijo esa tonteria?, en fin ahorita voy-

-si amo Espiraculo-

"ajam..como decia tengo el plan perfecto para destruir a mi archienemigo de una vez por todas..(risa malvada de 3 minutos)...ja..luego de esa larga risa malvada, primero tendre que diseñar mi plan, segun el programa que vi, empezo con su novia, yo no se si Skipper tenga novia, de echo creo que habia una Nikita o no se pero era con K, pero, supe que el la mando al diablo asi que, primero empezare averiguando si tiene una novia o alguien que le guste ya que es mas facil y despues ya que lo tenga debil seguire con sus amigos... (risa malvada de 50 segundo).. Espiraculo fuera..."

"FIN CINTA"

-que vergonzoso.. y despues Daniela..es decir..Dallana..me interrumpe.. que fiazgo..como sea..la siguiente cinta-

"CINTA 2: Plan Skipper 2"

"Estoy a un paso de destruir a Skipper, ahora se que su chica se llama; Marlene, tiene un lindo nombre, ya quiero conocer a la desafortunada que esta al lado de Skipper, jaja, como sea, segui su rastro como una sombra, que es del mismo zoologico donde el y solo se que es una pequeña nutria, deberia darle las gracias al soldado de Skipper, Cabo, por darme informacion, jaja, el plan es el siguiente; atrapare a su novia Marlene cuando este sola, la atare a una silla y la grabare mientras le inyecto el liquido verde que hara que se convulsione ante la camara y cuando se lo mande a Skipper estara tan destrozado y debil que sera facil atacarlo y mas con sus amigos, para sus amigos tengo planeado convertirlos en mis esclavos en cuanto a Skipper destruirlo..(risa malvada de 3 minutos)... Espiraculo Fuera..."

"FIN CINTA 2"

-bueno eso estuvo mejor..vaya..no recuerdo esta cinta de Plan modificado en fin, la pondre...-

"CINTA 3: Plan Modificado"

(Aparece Espiraculo, poniendo la camara, sale de atras y tiene la cabeza agachada, sigue asi hasta despues de 4 minutos, alza la cabeza lentamente y ve fijamente la cámara, aparta la vista y mira al suelo, sin nada que decir, vuelve a ver la camara y comienza)

-yo...Espiraculo..hoy tengo que decir un nuevo plan y lo que me ha pasado...- traga saliva y continua -...no...lo puedo describir, empezare con lo que paso, ayer descubri por fin a la novia de Skipper, es...es...una nutria, pero... no una nutria cualquiera...una nutria..hermosa...-traga de nuevo saliva-...se lo que estoy diciendo y no estoy loco, o tal vez si, pero...es la criatura mas hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, claro que no niego que mi hermana sea linda pero..Marlene es totalmente diferente... tiene unos lindos ojos color avellana y su pelaje es brillante y perfecto, ¿como esa chica puede elegir a Skipper?, de echo, ella merece a alguien mejor, ningun tonto penguino o especie, ella merece ser admirada, es especial, diablos, me estoy poniedo cursi y lo odio, creo..que el plan cambio..ella no tiene la culpa de lo que haga con Skipper, me hubiera acercado a ella si no hubiera estado con el loco penguino de chico o mico, el armero ese, en fin...el plan cambio...ya no voy a lastimar a Marlene, solo quiero tener una excusa para tenerla cerca y lo hare en el momento adecuado...Espiraculo fuera..."

"FIN CINTA 3".

-pero..¿que?...- (el estaba en shock, ahora recordaba lo que habia pasado ese dia, recordo aquella cinta, recordo por primera vez que era conocer a una criatura hermosa)-... ahora lo recuerdo.. recuerdo la cinta y recuerdo que ese dia llevaba mi rayo letal pero con solo ver a Marlene no pude hacerlo-

Saque la cinta y guarde las tres, ahora veia cual fue el error de ese plan perfecto, era Marlene, era ella, hubiera salido todo bien, si no fuera porque era ella, escuche que venia alguien corriendo, note que se habia echo tarde, era de noche, y escuche como alguien toco la puerta agitadamente.

_FIN ESPIRACULO POV._

_-_amo Espiraculo...amo Espiraculo...abra...- grito agitadamente desde el otro lado Dallana.

-¿que pasa?, ¿por que tocas asi?..-

-es...es...Marlene...va a dar a luz..-

-¿!QUE?. pe...pe..ro...faltan aun semanas...- dijo totalmente nervioso.

-si..pero su embarazo se adelanto.. ya vienen sus hijos..-

-cielos..vamos..- y sin mas Espiraculo se dirigio a la habitacion de Marlene.

Espiraculo entro y vio como Marlene gritaba del dolor, se acerco a ella y le agarro su pata izquierda.

-Marlene...tranquila...no se nada de bebes pero.. tu puedes...solo aguanta..-

-¿aguantar que..?- dijo ella entre sus gritos.

-esta bien...esta bien...solo sigue respirando..-

-es lo que hago...- decia mientras se agarraba el vientre.

-ok..Dallana ¿sabes algo de eso?- le dijo viendo a Dallana.

-si...yo puedo ayudarla...-

Dallana se puso al lado de Marlene y la ayudo para que poco a poco fuera sacando a sus bebes, Espiraculo por su parte seguia agarrando a la pata de Marlene diciendole que pujara y respirara.

-vamos Marlene.. puedes hacerlo...- dijo Espiraculo.

-señorita...siga pujando...tienen que salir...vamos...- dijo Dallana ayudandola a que salieran sus hijos.

Dallana estaba en su extremo y vio como salia un bebe, empezo a jalarlo suavemente y salio, ya habia salido uno.

-amo Espiraculo...necesitamos tela o toallas algo para envolver a estos bebes..-

-si..- Espiraculo abrio la puerta y vio que varios cangrejos estaban afuera de la puerta con toallas, el las agarro y se las dio a Dallana, el empezo a ver sangre y le dieron nauseas por lo que decidio esperar afuera.

-...yo mejor espero afuera...- dijo Espiraculo tapando sus ojos.

-...de acuerdo..vamos Marlene...- decia Dallana mientras sacaba el segundo bebe.

Dallana envolvio al primer bebe y lo dejo a un costado, el segundo bebe salio sin problemas, lo enrollo rapidamente y lo puso junto al otro, ahora solo tenia que salir uno mas.

-vamos... Marlene...se que son tres...ya nada mas uno..tu puedes..-

-...aah...esto cuesta...- grito Marlene mientras seguia pujando.

-ya viene... ya viene...- dijo Dallana sacando al otro bebe.

-...aaah...no aguanto..- grito Marlene y Dallana saco al bebe liberando a Marlene de su dolor.

Dallana enrollo al otro bebe y lo puso al lado de los otros dos, limpio toda la sangre y todo de Marlene y observo a los tres recien nacidos.

-...señorita...son tres pequeños... este bebe es una hembra...- dijo dandole al segundo que habia nacido.

-...ah..mis bebes...- dijo Marlene abrazando al primer bebe que le dio.

-...este pequeño es un macho y este tambien es una hembra...felicitaciones Marlene..-dijo Dallana dandole a sus bebes, Dallana fue a la puerta y le dijo a Espiraculo que todos habian nacido bien, Dallana fue a limpiarse y dejo a Marlene sola con Espiraculo.

-..¿como te sientes?...-

-...cansada..pero feliz...- dijo abrazando a sus bebes.

-...felicidades nueva mama...- dijo dandole una sonrisa.

-...gracias...- le dijo regresandole la sonrisa.

-...bueno estare a fuera.. debes descansar..yo te dejo y...tus hijos estan hermosos...- y sin mas salio de la habitacion.

Marlene observo a los bebes, estaban dormiditos, pudo ver su especie y se asombro ante las especies, de las dos hembras, una era una pinguina y la otra una nutria y el unico macho era un pinguino, sonrio y con sus bebes entre sus brazos se durmio, imaginando que nombre podria ponerles a sus bebes, aun recordaba como fue que empezo con el embarazo.

FLASHBACK.

Estaba dormida, de pronto sintio un dolor en el vientre, se levanto, penso que era por aver comido de mas, noto que estaba pisando agua, se reviso y vio que ella habia roto la fuente, empezaron a darle unos dolores muy fuertes, empezo a gritarle a Dallana o a alguien para que la ayudaran.

-aah..ayudenmen...- grito Marlene mientras se sostenia el vientre.

-¿que pasa?- entro Dallana y se sorprendio al ver que estaba sufriendo dolores de parto y al ver que rego agua.-...por Dios...vas a dar a luz-

-pero.. aun faltan semanas...- dijo entre sus gritos de dolor.

-si..pero parece que se han adelantado, recuestate, voy a buscar a mi amo..

-de acuerdo.. no tardes, estoy asustada..-

-tranquila..- y ella se fue corriendo, de ahi solo podia sentir como los dolores aumentaban.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-gracias Skipper por darme estos tres pequeños bebes, me gustaria que estuvieras conmigo...- dijo al aire.

Marlene se quedo profundamente dormida mientras se recostaba en sus bebes y los abrazaba mas hacia ella.

**En el Zoologico. Habitat de los Pinguinos.**

-algo pasa, algo esta pasando...- dijo Skipper sintiendo que su corazon se sentia feliz.

-¿que pasa Skipper?- le pregunto Jade.

-es..Marlene...siento como si...como si hubiera dado a luz...siento que ya nacieron...nacieron..SOY PAPA...soy papa...soy un pinguino militar papa...- empezo a grita Skipper de felicidad abrazando a todos en el lugar a lo que ellos quedaron sorprendidos.

-espera..tranquilo Skipper,..¿Estas seguro?..- dijo Kowalski.

-...si..mi instinto...y ahora mi instinto de padre..no me falla...ellos nacieron...SOY PADRE...Creanme!...- dijo muy emocionado.

-...te creo...- dijo Jade acercandose a el -...felicidades Skipper,...soy tia...soy tia...eres papa...espero que tengas razon..pero eres papa..- dijo igual de emocionada y abrazando a Skipper.

-...eres papa Skipper...que felicidad..- dijo el pequeño Cabo abrazandolo.

-...BEBES...!...-grito Rico dandole una palmada en la espalda a Skipper.

-...me da gusto Skipper...es lo que mereces..una familia..- lo felicito finalmente Kowalski.

-..gracias muchachos...yo se que mi instinto no me falla y ahora si... ya que sabemos la ubicacion de Espiraculo...vamos a traer a mi familia a mi lado, donde deben estar-

-...VAMOS...-gritaron todos.

Tomaron unas cosas, tomaron su auto y salieron a la direccion en que estaba Espiraculo.

* * *

**Bien este es el siguiente, esta largo y me costo pero bueno al fin lo publique, recta final de esta historia.**

**Atte:**

**TeamDarkRose.**


	24. Chapter 24: Reencuentro!

**Volvi.. :D**

**Aww... ok me querran matar o asesinar... lo se, creanme que yo tambien ya quiero terminar esta su historia, pero miren me paso algo muy gracioso xD, olvide la contraseña y correo de mi cuenta ._. asi que estuve adivinando hasta que tuve que hacer teatro, maroma y blah, blah, blah, para poder abrir mi cuenta, ademas estoy en mi recta final de secundaria y bueno como ya voy a entrar a la prepa pues tuve que estudiar para mi examen y lo bueno es que es el sabado asi que solo es mañana y quedo libre de estudio forzados, les dije a mis padres sobre mi historia pero los padres bueno, ya saben como son, ademas de que no tenia tanto tiempo para escribir, la verdad eh estado redactando otras historias que ya me encantaria subirlas para ustedes pero aun tengo que acabar con esta y con la de RICLENE "Si Alguien me Amara", asi que hasta que acabe subire las otras, ya me eh puesto al dia, estoy al conrriente con ADIOS INOCENCIA y solo quiero decir; MALDITO ANTONIO xD, en fin, Irina015 estoy al corriente con tu historia de Mi Amante, wow, simplemente me gusto la parte de Skipper y Marlene aunque se que es un Marski, xD bueno, ya estoy masomenos al corriente con sus historias y sin mas palabras continuo con este capitulo que ya es el ANTE-PENULTIMO CAP...!**

**AL Fiin...! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 24: "Mi Enemigo es... Mi Amigo?"**_

**Flashback**

_-Kowalski,... dime que ya encontraste la ubicacion de Espiraculo..?- pregunto angustiado._

_-si...no... no tengo nada...-_

_-vamos Kowalski tu puedes, no te puedes rendir, debemos encontrar a Marlene- decia Jade animando a Kowalski._

_-...si..bueno...trabajare en ello..._

_30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES..._

_-lo encontre...- grito orgulloso el genio pinguino._

_-la guarida?- pregunta contento el pinguino de cabeza plana._

_-asi es... esta aqui en Nueva York a 1 hora de Central Park...-_

_-...que esperamos... vamonos...- ordena Skipper._

_-...de acuerdo...-_

_PRESENTIMIENTO DE SKIPPER..._

_-algo pasa, algo esta pasando...- dijo Skipper sintiendo que su corazon se sentia feliz._

_-¿que pasa Skipper?- le pregunto Jade._

_-es..Marlene...siento como si...como si hubiera dado a luz...siento que ya nacieron...nacieron..SOY PAPA...soy papa...soy un pinguino militar papa...- empezo a grita Skipper de felicidad abrazando a todos en el lugar a lo que ellos quedaron sorprendidos._

_-espera..tranquilo Skipper,..¿Estas seguro?..- dijo Kowalski._

_-...si..mi instinto...y ahora mi instinto de padre..no me falla...ellos nacieron...SOY PADRE...Creanme!...- dijo muy emocionado._

_-...te creo...- dijo Jade acercandose a el -...felicidades Skipper,...soy tia...soy tia...eres papa...espero que tengas razon..pero eres papa..- dijo igual de emocionada y abrazando a Skipper._

_-...eres papa Skipper...que felicidad..- dijo el pequeño Cabo abrazandolo._

_-...BEBES...!...-grito Rico dandole una palmada en la espalda a Skipper._

_-...me da gusto Skipper...es lo que mereces..una familia..- lo felicito finalmente Kowalski._

_-..gracias muchachos...yo se que mi instinto no me falla y ahora si... ya que sabemos la ubicacion de Espiraculo...vamos a traer a mi familia a mi lado, donde deben estar-_

_-...VAMOS...-gritaron todos._

_Tomaron unas cosas, tomaron su auto y salieron a la direccion en que estaba Espiraculo._

**Fin Flashback**

En un camino no muy estrecho se puede observar un pequeño auto rosa, no se puede ver bien a sus pasajeros pero solo se ve que son pequeñas criaturas color negro y blanco que van a toda velocidad, se puede notar un brillo especial en todos, como si... alguien nuevo llegara a ellos, como si supieran que sus bebes han nacido pero... eso algo raro... como es posible que sepan que son padres...

-mama...mama...mama...- decía corriendo un niño con su globo hacia la dirección de su madre.

-¿que pasa hijo?- dijo una mujer de no mas de 30 años.

-¿los pinguinos pueden saber si ya nacieron sus hijos aunque estén a kilómetros de ellos?- pregunto curioso.

-no lo creo Mike, no podrían saber... a menos que sea un instinto de padre, así como nosotros, tal vez ellos también tengan un instinto de que algo sucede con sus crías, ¿por que lo preguntas cariño?-

-porque vi a un grupo de pinguinos en un cochecito rosa y se podia notar algo especial en ellos- decia firmemente el pequeño.

-hay que ocurrencias... mi pequeño... si tienes ganas de ir a ver a los pinguinos del zoologico dimelo... tal vez lo que quieres es que tengan crias pero... yo se que todos son machos asi que solo hasta que traigan una hembra... pero vamos a ver a los pinguinos-

-bueno... esta bien.. aunque no van a estar porque salieron-

-ya Mike, vamos con los pinguinos-

El niño tenia razón, un sentido con los animales, una conexion quiza, pero el sabia o sospechaba que pronto abría crias de pinguino, solo muestra una sonrisa y de la mano de su madre se dirige hacia el zoologico aunque el sabe que no podrá ver a los pinguinps, no por ahora.

_En la Guarida de Espiraculo._

-Mirenla... esta tan tranquila... y se ve tan inocente con sus hijos...- los ojos de Espiraculo se iluminan al ver aquella escena de Marlene con sus bebes.

-ah...ok... si tanto lo admiras porque no te casas con Marlene y adoptas a sus hijos...- Dallana rueda los ojos sarcastica.

-...ja...ja... que graciosa Dallana... no seas tonta... claro que no quiero casarme con Marlene ni adoptar a sus hijos, solo son una linda imagen familiar...- dijo cautivado el Dr. Espiraculo.

-amo... que pasara con Skipper?...acaso va a dejar a Marlene?...- pregunto curiosa.

-...ah... (suspira)... seria tonto tratar de vengarme de Skipper con Marlene... no seria capaz de lastimarla... cuando el llegue... avisame...- dice mientras se aleja caminando y se encierra en su cuarto.

-...si amo...-

_Con los pinguinos..._

-Kowalski...¿seguro que este es el lugar?...- pregunta confundido el lider pinguino.

-mmh... segun esta ruta.. la guarida deberia estar aquie...- afirma el genio pinguino mientras revisa su mapa.

-creo que ahi esta... si yo la encontre..- dice Jade señalando la cueva.

-aah... estuve a punto de encontrarla...- se dice a si mismo Kowalski en voz baja.

-bien... ya dejaste de lamentarte a ti mismo.. Kowalski..- le regaña el lider.

-..emmh.. si Skipper..-

-...bien...entremos ahi...- ordeno el lider.

-Skipper... necesitamos un plan de ataque...- le aconseja Kowalski.

-Kowalski.. yo tengo un plan... ATACAR... mientras este mi familia ahi dentro no me interesa nada... adelante...- todos siguen a Skipper dentro de la guarida.

(DENTRO DE LA GUARIDA)

-...Kowalski..analizis...-ordena el lider pinguino.

-...mucho silencio..Skipper...-

-...si eso veo...-

La guarida esta silenciosa, todos estan extrañados de que no haya cangrejos o alguna trampa, pero ellos no se confian, continuan su camino hasta que se encuentran con una gata de color grisaceo, de ojos color verde claro y de tamaño pequeño.

-...Buenas Noches Pinguinos.. mi amo los esperaba...Señor Skipper... el Dr. Espiraculo desea que pase para conversar, no habra trampas, no habra paleas, solo quiere que arreglen unos asuntos, Señor...-

Todos estaban en shock, quien era esa extraña gata?, por que Espiraculo de pronto se comportaba tan tranquilo?, Skipper no sabia si aceptar, no debia confiarse tan facil de eso, pero algo en su interior acepto.

-...de acuerdo.. vamos- dijo Skipper decidido.

-pero..Skipper- le detuve Jade.

-oye tranquila..no soy tan confiado..mantendré la guardia con ese delfín y si los necesito.. tu lo sabrás prima...-

-de acuerdo Skipper..-

Skipper entro al cuarto de Espiraculo donde le guió Dallana, pudo obsefvar un delfin que estaba parado tranquilamente observando el vacio, a Skipper le parecio extraño pero no bajo la guardia, reviso todo el lugar para observar que no fuera una trampa, observo cada detalle hasta que Espiraculo rompio el silencio.

-..tranquilo Skipper, no hay ninguna trampa..- dijo el delfin tranquilamente.

-..no se si deberia confiarme..- dijo decidido.

-como gustes, solo quiero que hablemos..- aun seguia viendo al vacio.

-bien.. ¿de que quieres hablar?, donde esta MI Marlene?..-

-tranquilo te lo dire todo con calma Skipper, primero empezare desde el principio..- esta vez cambio su mirada a el.

-bien.. al punto Espiraculo, habla de una vez..- ordeno Skipper.

-(suspiro).. bien, veraz, yo queria vengarme de ti de la forma mas cruel y macabra con Marly...- fue interrumpido por Skipper.

-Marly?, que pasa contigo?...-

-es mi manera de llamarle a Marlene, no me interrumpas..-...como decia, queria vengarme con MARLY, porque bueno pense que tal vez seria lo correcto, cuando la vi por primera vez me parecio una criatura muy linda, lo admito de acuerdo, cuando la secuestre le hice creer que le inyectaria un liquido para asesinarla lentamente pero en realidad era un somnífero, yo solo queria que me confesara que te amaba, pero no pense que diria que estaba embarazada asi que decidi terminar con mis planes, fingi ser alguien frio y despiadado pero en realidad, Marlene es una criatura muy buena y me cambio el modo de ser... nunca pense que alguien como ella podria cambiarme.. el punto es.. querido Skipper.. que eh decido cancerlar mis planes con Marlene... dejare que te la lleves... hazla feliz, pense que tal vez si te eliminaba y yo me quedaba con Marlene seria feliz con una chica y aunque fueran tus hijos los aceptaria conmigo, pero ella te ama, asi que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso... asi que llevatela, haz una familia con ella, cumple tus promesas porque si no.. te las veraz conmigo penguino, no te lo pido como un enamorado de ella sino como un familiar...- Espiraculo baja la cabeza y mira el suelo.

-...- Skipper estaba sin palbras, ¿que era todo esto?, acaso el despiadado y hueco corazon de Espiraculo estaba conquistado por la frescura y dulzura de Marlene? todo estaba muy raro, no creia que todo fuera asi tan facil, ¿Espiraculo rindiendose tan facil? no lo creia, pero, en sus ojos se podia notar que todo lo decia con sinceridad, aun asi no se confiaba, bueno.. una parte de el si.

-bueno.. es todo lo que tenia que decir, asi que anda vete con Marly, haz una vida, haz una familia, cuidalos muchos porque aunque este al margen de su vida, estare vigilando de cerca a Marlene para ver que nada le falte y este feliz...-

-..Espiraculo.. no se que es mas terrorifico, el que no hayas puesto nada de trampas y nos hayas dejado entrar tan tranquilos o el hecho de que me desees felicidad y una familia..-

-hay Skipper.. hablo enserio..- dijo en un tono molesto.

-si bueno, tambien yo.. confiare, no mucho claro, en tu buena voluntad, me alejare y me llevare a mi familia, espero que esta vez si seas sincero..-

-claro que si Skipper, pero... que conste que todo esto es por Marlene, nuestra rivalidad no ha cambiado en nada penguino...-

-claro.. eso lo tengo en mente...- dijo firmemente dando la vuelta para irse.

-una cosa mas,... sino es mucha molestia dile a Marlene que el nombre que ella buscaba para una de sus hijas es Marilyn...-

-eh?...-

-ella lo entiende...ahora adios...- dijo dando la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Skipper.

-bueno.. si tu dices... hasta luego..- dice y sale del cuarto.

-...maldicion...- Espiraculo se maldice en voz baja.

_Con los pinguinos_

-Skipper... estas bien...- Jade corre hacia Skipper luego de verlo salir.

-si estoy...algo confundido pero bien.. disculpa amiga, ¿donde esta Marlene?- refiriendose a Dallana.

-si esta por aqui...- Dallana los guia hasta donde esta Marlene.

-MARLENE...!- grita Skipper y va corriendo hacia ella.

-Skipper?- ella despierta y ve que todos estan ahi con ella.

Skipper siente una sensacion extraña, ve como Marlene tiene a sus bebes en sus brazos, esa imagen siempre la va a recordar, ahora que ah encontrado a Marlene, sabe que su vida va a hacer diferente a partir de ahora...

-...Marlene.,..mi amor...- una lagrima se desliza por sus ojos.

-Skipper...- Skipper abraza a toda su familia, siente un calor en su pecho al tener en sus aletas a sus bebes y a el amor de su vida.

* * *

**OOOWW'S lo escribi y me conmovio a mi, xD quiero decir que cuando lo escribir sentí bonito que ya encontrara a su familia, quiero especificar que no quise poner de maldito desgraciado a Espiraculo xD, por eso lo puse asi, aunque bueno, en su interior sigue siendo malvado aunque hizo una excepcion por Marlene, en fin, este capitulo masomenos me costo y lo estoy escribiendo a las 11:25 p.m. y ya tengo sueño, pero valió la pena ya aqui esta el capitulo...**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y los que están al pendiente de mi actualización... Bye**

**Atte: TeamDarkRose.**


End file.
